Blaise's Dragon
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: With his mother dead and his father serving a life sentence, Draco is forced to be a whore to make money for Bellatrix. His life is utterly miserable, but when Blaise rescues him from dying at the hands of some angry classmates, everything changes. But, can Blaise keep Draco from the clutches of his sadistic aunt? What will it cost them?
1. Chapter 1

**CH #1**

Weekends at Hogwarts were usually very quiet, especially in the afternoons and evenings. Only the first, second and third years remained in the castle and most were studying furiously, still terrified of their parent's overreactions to exam results. But the majority of the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years all migrated down into Hogsmeade for a night of partying and sex. On these nights Hogmeade's remote back alleys were transformed into brightly coloured, crowded dance floors, nightclubs and houses of sin.

On weekends the Hogshead Pub could hardly be recognised from the dusty, cave like appearance it sported for all the fetid drunks who numbed themselves there during the week. On these nights' blindingly bright disco lights, shone and spun from the rotting, wooden, rafters, a live wizard band pumped loud music into the steamy night air and half a dozen female house elves handed out tankards of fire-whiskey and various homemade brews to the large groups of drunken teenagers. All of whom being incredibly pissed were also very, very horny and were indulging in a variety of nefarious activities: gambling, smoking, exotic dancing and seriously hot make out sessions on or under the tables.

Everyone there appeared to love the sensuality and heat of six different bodies rubbing up against them from all sides. But one boy frowned in disgust at the erotic spectacle. He frowned even as he watched a tall long legged seventh year witch, dancing with her date, while some sixth year asshole rubbed his boner on her butt. A regular 16 year old wizard would have been seriously turned on by this, should have loved the smoky, sexual atmosphere of the 'nightclub', but to Draco Malfoy it was a foul and dirty place to be, but he was not a regular 16 year old wizard, because unlike the rest of the Hogwarts students there he was forced to be there, rather than being there under the false pretence of having a 'late-night study group' (the favoured excuse for being out passed curfew).

Draco had been convinced that his life could get no worse after his father was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, but it had. His mother, so humiliated by the scandal that had stripped their family of all its former social status had committed suicide right in front of him, waiting until he came home from work before jumping. Draco hated her for that. Hated that she had made him witness her death. Narcissa had left a note that simply said: _'Go to your aunts.'_

Draco knew Bellatrix did not like him, she did not like anyone who she could not profit from and Draco could not see why she would take him in, but what else could he do?

He had seen the deranged gleam of excitement in Bellatrix's black eyes when he turned up on her doorstep and showed her the note. Fuck, she was an unpredictable cow, he had expected to be thrown out, but she grinned and welcomed him inside almost drooling with pleasure.

Draco, although a little suspicious of her sickly sweet behaviour, put it down to her being in such good mood because Tom Riddle was 'hiding out' at her flat in London and had ordered her to be his sexual partner while he stayed and even though he said it was for his own convenience not for her love, she was ecstatic.

It became apparent however that Bellatrix did indeed have a disgustingly simple ulterior motive for taking Draco in: Tom, despite returning had unfortunately (for him) been brought back effectively powerless and Bellatrix was desperately acquiring as many galleons as she could so that she could perform a complex and expensive ritual that would restore all his former power.

Draco had shaggy white blonde hair; he was of average height, with a high rounded butt and faintly muscular arms and legs. He had pearly white teeth, seductive, grey eyes and smooth white skin. Bellatrix had been whoreing herself out at the nightclubs in Knockturn Alley and even with her wild, freakish looks and sadistic, kinky fetishes she was making enough to be able to get the required amount in about six years, but with a young and exceptionally good looking male whore to double her efforts, she could make just enough in half that time.

Of course, Draco had no wish to be a man-whore who was pimped off by his own aunt or by anyone, but if he did not agree to Bellatrix's terms he would probably be kicked out and with nowhere to go, he would probably end up as sex slave for one of the major wizarding families, which is what usually happened to homeless witches and wizards. Besides at least he hoped that being still at school he could keep his dignity, by not seeing his 'clients' at any other time than at night. Or so he had thought, but soon when he had been very successful in the Knockturn Alley gay bar, Bellatrix had told him to start weekend night work in Hogsmeade, fucking up with his own classmates. Draco's life had only got worse since his father's downfall, so why should he expect that to have changed? His life became a chaotic bundle of humiliation, anger, grief and utter despair.

So, that was why Draco was forced to be at the sleazy, makeshift nightclub in the Hogshead. To hook up with anyone of his class mates who wanted it. He had asked Bellatrix may times why he could not go to a different nightclub where he did not know all the people, but she said it was the only large, repetitive gathering of warlocks Draco's age and that it was easier to scam teenagers out of their pocket money.

School of course for Draco those days was a nightmare. The only reason he survived was because of his two loyal friends. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, who were both outcasts too. Hermione, for her brains and Luna for being 'different'. They never judged him for who he had been or what his job was, somehow they both saw him for a wonderful but broken young wizard, who needed them and he loved them both dearly.

At school during the week he was relentlessly harassed by all the kids, even the first years who did not even really know why they were taunting him would call him names like: "Oh there goes Malfoy the Boy toy" and even stupid things like, "whorefoy". Most of the professors were reluctant to talk to him or even look at him and even the ghosts avoided him. Peeves, the poltergeist, followed him around between classes, making explicit and crude gestures and singing horrid taunting rhymes about…well about Draco. But regardless of the taunts during the week, he was reasonably popular on the weekends, but only because he was a cheap source of sexual amusement for the lusty teenagers.

Draco was at that very moment performing yet another obscenity for the amusement of two very drunk seventh years, they had agreed to pay him four galleons to make out with the unconscious form of young fourth year Metamorphmagus who was obviously dreaming something very explicit and who's head had morphed into the relative shape of a penis. Draco allowed a familiar numbness to spread through his body; it was his protection against the humiliation of what he was doing. However try as he might the jeering laughter of his two main observers cut through his mental shield as jagged and taunting as broken glass falling through the night.

When the two warlocks got bored they paid up and turned to leave, so Draco wordlessly took the two galleons from each and was turning to go when someone suddenly yelled.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

Draco felt all of his limbs go ridged and he abruptly fell face first onto the dirty, granite tiled floor. He heard rather than felt his nose break and the four galleons rolled out of his hand. Completely immobilised he could only watch the blood spread in a small pool around his head as the two wizards rolled him over, stowed away their wands and sneered with whisky soaked breath into Draco's blood-soaked face.

"You filthy man-ho," smirked the taller of the two boys, as his smaller sidekick collected up the galleons. "Did you really expect us to give you our cash, you are worse than hippogriff dung; you are lower than house elf." Draco could only lie there with his nose dripping blood down the back of his throat but unable to swallow he could feel his breaths becoming heavily laboured. He was drowning in his own blood.

"Just how long did you think decent people would put up with a fucking slut like you?" Continued the taller boy fiercely, "you're not a man, you're a fucking sex doll and I'm going to do everyone a favour and fucking kill YOU…" he yelled the last word, straddled Draco and started to punch him in the face. The pain was horrific and partially blinding, Draco's world started to blur, the bright lights and pounding music moulded together with the stifling heat and alcoholic stench to form a sensory collage of nauseating pain and the metallic taste of his blood clogging his wind pipe.

It would all be over soon, Draco thought, no one would try and save him. Luna and Hermione never came to these party nights and as the boy had said he was lower than a house elf. Who could possibly care about enough about him to stop this?

Just before Draco died, through the haze of tears he glimpsed a bright flash of orange light, then the weight of the tall wizard was lifted from his torso and through the roaring in his ears there was distant yelling and then the faint smell of burnt flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH #2**

Draco opened his eyes slowly, closing them again tightly as the light grazed his pupils like sandpaper. He kept them shut for some time, wondering if he was actually dead and just when he had convinced himself that he was dead and had opened his eyes, Madame Pomfrey waddled round the starch white hospital screen and smiled brightly to see him awake.

"S'bout time you woke up, darling!" she said brightly, as she bustled to the bedside, pouring a large spoonful of purple liquid from a bottle as she came.

"Come on love, down the hatch, it'll make your headache go away." Just as she said it, Draco realised just how terrible he felt. His nose was aching, but when he saw his reflection in the mirror on the nightstand his face looked totally normal; when he ran his leathery, thick tongue across his lips he discovered they were dry and cracked. His limbs felt so heavy he could hardy move.

"You know," remarked Madame Pomfrey as she shoved the spoon unceremoniously into his ashen mouth, "Ms Granger and Ms Lovegood have hardly left your side. They are right worried 'bout you. They just popped out to get some more flowers, they'll be very happy to see you awake, sunshine!" she yanked the empty spoon out of his mouth and Draco swallowed painfully. Then the taste of the purple liquid reached him and he gagged violently.

"Well at least your tastebuds still work, Drake!"

Hermione, who had just appeared round the screen, ran to his bedside and kissed him on the cheek. He winced in pain, so he still hurt. Looks could be deceiving, but he smiled a grateful smile as she sat down on the bed. She was followed closely by Luna who, to Draco's amusement was wearing her '_spectraspecks". _As she breezed dreamily into the room, her eyes widened with delight when she saw him.

"Oooohhh! You're awake, Draco! I am so happy!" She said sincerely, then she frowned and shook her head, "however, your Wrackspurt condition is just as bad. Your head is swarming with them."

Hermione grinned and Draco tried to smile at his friends.

"Hi," he croaked wincing at the pain in his lips, "where are my flowers?"

Hermione slapped his foot playfully and Luna placed the fresh orchids in the vase next to the bed.

Draco's head began to clear and he suddenly sat up stifling a scream when pain ripped through his mind. He swayed were he sat and his vision blurred, nausea pounded through him in waves. Then he felt someone grab his shoulders and a moment later, it seemed, he was once again lying back on the soft white pillows, with Hermione and Luna's faces hovering above his, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you crazy, Draco?" Hermione said in a high pitched voice her eyes wide, "You have just woken up after being in a coma for three weeks and you try to sit up with the speed of a fucking bludger. What's wrong with you?"

"What happened to me?" Draco croaked, his eyes squeezed shut as he waiting for the pounding in his ears to cease.

"Some douc- bag cursed you and then bashed the shit out of you." Hermione explained with a shaky voice. "Lucky for you, Blaise Zabini - you know, the prefect -happened to be passing and stopped the guy before he killed you."

Of course, thought Draco, he was a prefect. He had been obliged to stop the attacker.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought my rescuer was someone who actually cared about me," said Draco in genuine sadness. "But, he had to do it."

"Well actually Draco," Luna piped up, "I think he does care. For the first few days after he carried you back to the castle, he would approach us daily to ask if you were okay and then he started coming with us when we came to visit you and now he hangs out with us all the time and he is a really nice guy."

"He carried me?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes, all the way from the Hogshead to the Hospital Wing." Luna confirmed brightly.

"Are you sure he isn't just buddying up to us to get in your pants?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, "He is very genuine and kind, besides if he wants to get into anyone's pants it will be yours."

"WHAT?" Blurted Draco, "What? Why mine?"

"Calm down, Drake," sighed Luna, "what Hermione is saying so gracefully is that Blaise is gay. But," she continued turning to Hermione, "he wouldn't have to be nice to us to get into Draco's pants, he could just pay him."

"Gee, thanks Luna you make me sound like such a sleazy whore." Said Draco in a hurt voice, even though he knew it was true. No one had to play nice to get his body.

"All I'm saying is that I think he is a real friend, I like him and he appears to really care about you." Luna replied. Draco narrowed his soft grey eyes at her and raised one blonde eyebrow in disbelief.

"Gosh, Draco, sometimes your lack of self-esteem astounds me; it is completely plausible that he cares about you; so don't look at me like that."

Draco lapsed into thought and then asked, "Wait. Which one is Zabini? What does he look like?"

Umm…dark, tall, built, great fashion sense and H.O.T." listed Hermione dramatically, standing up and gesturing wildly as she spoke.

"I am flattered you think so highly of me, Ms Granger." Said a deep, amused and incredibly sexy voice from behind her, as Blaise Zabini stepped out from behind the screen.

Draco, Luna and Hermione all turned to face the tall, dark wizard as he strode to the girls' side.

"Oh come on, Blaise, I was just quoting some Hufflepuff chicks. You know I would never come on to you." Sighed Hermione dismissively.

"Hello Blaise!" said Luna brightly, "look. Draco is awake!"

Blaise's eyes flicked to Draco, who was sitting up again and his expression turned from one of tense amusement to one of happy relief.

"Welcome back to reality Mr Malfoy." He said trying to cover his relief with a dramatic, comedic greeting.

"Fuck! Blaise? This coming from the wizard who broke down and cried more than once during Draco's comatose period." Hermione said fiercely. "Man up and tell him you care. Oh, and stop calling us by our last names or I friggin' swear by Merlin's saggy left ball sack I will whip you right across your shapely, black arse!"

Draco saw the embarrassment that passed fleetingly over Blaise's smooth face.

"I am sorry." Said Blaise, "Hermione, I would really appreciate it, if you gave me a moment alone with Mr Malf… Draco, to explain my actions."

"Okay, go easy on him tiger, he is only just getting better. Come on Luna we'll go and get some food for you Draco, you must be hungry."

"Thank you, ladies." Draco said, ashamed to say he was eager to be alone with the strangely arousing man.

"Please take your time; my story is a long one." Blaise told the girls as they breezed out of the Hospital Wing.

"Now, Draco," said Blaise turning to the bed, after checking that the Hospital was deserted. "I feel you deserve an explanation of my actions in saving you, then proceeding to befriend Hermione and Luna and then as Hermione so discreetly disclosed my emotional reactions to your lengthy comatose period."

Blaise's deep, seductive voice made Draco's blood speed up. What was going on? Why was just the voice of this sexy, young wizard enough to stir his lust? Draco knew he was bisexual. He had known since he was 13, but no wizard, witch or muggle had ever moved him sexually by just talking to him.

"Six years ago, just before I started school, my mother was raped and then bashed to death because she was in the same line of work you are." Blaise's deep brown eyes never left Draco's as he told his story. "So, when I saw you being hurt I couldn't just stand there, something snapped and I raced to stop it." Blaise's eyes then dropped to the floor as he continued, "It is not the first time I have defended your honour. I have punished many students who I have witness hurt you, physically or verbally, it just doesn't matter, I can't bear to see you in pain.

Blaise's eyes rose to Draco's again and Draco thought he saw uncertainty and fear in their brown depths.

"This may seem very sudden," continued Blaise getting faster and faster as he spoke, "considering we just met, but for two years now I have liked you a lot and not as a friend. You know I am gay. I do not know what you are but, I love your body and your voice and I would love to be your partner. Please understand that I am a very proud person and although I won't push the matter if you aren't interested, but please also understand that I do not go around begging every man I meet to go out with me. This is a unique request that I have never made before…"

He trailed off; looking once again at the floor. Draco just sat there stunned; he did not know what to say. Part of him was seriously turned on by the flustered admission of long standing attraction and part of him afraid of having to tell Blaise why it could not work.

Blaise sank into the chair by the side of the hospital bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, I had to ask" he whispered through his fingers, "please just tell me why you can't, if that is what your silence means."

"Blaise…I am bisexual and I would love to be your partner, but..." Said Draco. Blaise lifted his head in amazement.

"But what?" he asked urgently; his hands clasped in anticipation.

Then Draco told Blaise the whole story about his mum's death, about Bellatrix and Tom, and the reasons for him being a whore. He left out the part about Tom being Lord Voldemort, because that was just another long story.

"So basically she said that I can't have a permanent relationship ever because it would obviously affect my work." Finished Draco, "Besides Blaise, I am a dirty whore why would you like me?"

"My mother was a 'dirty whore' and that did not make her a bad person, nor does it affect you so." Replied Blaise hardly moving.

"Would you consent to a secret relationship?" He asked staring straight at Draco. "I need you and I will get you any way I can if you allow it."

"Is it all going to be about sex?" asked Draco not wanting to be in a relationship of convenience like Bellatrix.

"No." replied Blaise smiling cheekily with his brilliant white teeth, "it'll be romantic and sweet, I hope that someday there will also be sex. But I want love to come first. I know that may sound cheesy but I feel we are destined to be together and I have for two years."

Draco was really starting to like Blaise's slightly cocky attitude, with his naughty humour and his cheeky grin. But, with his heart finding Blaise very sweet, honest and amusing; underneath the Hospital blanket one very particular part of his anatomy was expressing a different kind of 'liking'. Draco decided to share this with Blaise.

"Then, yes, I definitely want to be your partner but it has to be a secret even from Hermione and Luna, I want them to have plausible deniability if my aunt finds out. Oh, and one more thing," Draco added with a blush, "I don't know why but I am seriously turned on right now."

Blaise grinned right back at him and said it that husky voice that only worsened Draco's situation:

"Why do you think I'm still sitting down, little dragon?"

That did it Draco already had a nickname that was very erotic when used in that kind of dirty sentence.

"Come sit next to me until the girls get back." Draco asked, "I want to get to know you, but we need to be touching. It just feels right."

Draco moved over and allowed Blaise to slide into the bed next to him. Blaise was a whole foot taller than Draco but they felt perfect when they sat together like that.

"You said we should get to know each other," said Blaise a naughty gleam in his eyes. "So I'll go first. Here's a little about me."

He slid his arm around Draco's waist, tilted Draco's chin toward his face and pressed their lips together. Undemanding and seductive, Blaise's breath became Draco's and his tongue sought entry-

"Draco?" Hermione's voice from the end of the wing ripped through their mutual lust and for a moment Draco thought she had seen them. Then he remembered the screens and almost sighed in relief. At that same moment, Blaise scooted back to the chair, where he crossed his legs to hide his excitement and a few seconds later Hermione, followed by Luna arrived. Both of them were holding two platters covered with all sorts of different foods left over from the school lunch. Hermione had a glass bottle under her arm

"Draco." Hermione said again, "they had run out of pumpkin juice so I brought you some grape juice my parents sent me. It's really very good. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah! That's great! That's fine!" said Draco a little too quickly and Hermione and Luna both looked up sharply.

"Are you okay? You seem rather flustered -" started Hermione, glancing suspiciously at Blaise, who just shrugged.

"My, my," said Luna worriedly peering at Draco through her '_spectraspecks',_

"Your Wrackspurts are buzzing like crazy and that only happens when you are extremely excitement about something."

"Yeah…I am excited…" said Draco thinking fast, "I'm excited about all the wonderful food I get to eat now after three weeks with none."

The girls both raised their eyebrows but let the issue drop and they all tucked in to the leftovers and Hermione's awesome grape juice that tasted more like blackberry juice to Blaise but he didn't care, he was there with his new 'secret boyfriend' and his other wonderful new friends. Although they were an odd group they fit each other perfectly.

When they had finished they sat around in Draco's screened off cubicle for ages just talking, until Madame Pomfrey returned and shooed the visitors away. As they left Hermione and Luna both kissed Draco on the cheek and Blaise longed to do the same.

Blaise was the last to leave and as he did he glanced back and blew a quick kiss in Draco's direction. Draco smiled and closed his eyes. For the first time in many months he had hope that his life might not be so bad in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH #3**

Socks. Draco never realised how hard it was to put them on. His head was pounding and his eyes closed as he stretched down to pull one sock over his right foot. Madame Pomfrey said he was well enough to return to his classes. Truth be told, however Draco felt like shit.

It was a week since he had agreed to go out with Blaise and he had had time to really think about it. Blaise came and sit with him every day and Draco started to feel a deep and meaningful passion for the tall, beautiful wizard.

Draco, despite wanting Blaise a lot, did not think Blaise would want him once he saw his body. His horrible, impure body. The body of a whore- Shit! Thought Draco, since when did he care about what someone thought of his body? This boy has an incredible affect on Draco. He had known Blaise for a week and Draco was already anxious to impress and please him. Blaise made Draco feel like a precious artefact to be treasured and Draco noticed that he was becoming meeker towards Blaise and Blaise was starting to be quite dominant when they kissed, but Draco loved it. He found Blaise's control erotic and sexy. Blaise let Draco control the intensity of their kisses and when they stopped, but Blaise was always the one who kissed Draco. His kisses were electrifying and passionate, but always very gentle and never demanding.

Draco pulled the other sock over his left foot and straightened his back painfully. His whole body was stiff and aching. He had been for a walk with Blaise the day before, around the hospital wing and he had felt fine after that, but now he wasn't even sure he could make it to the door.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey trotted in, as usual with bottle of some new crazy liquid to pump into him. She poured some of the clear substance into her spoon and offered it to Draco.

"What is this?" He asked fearfully.

"I think the muggles call it _vodka, _I call it a miracle worker! It'll get you on your feet. Does for me." Madame Pomfrey squawked.

Draco swallowed it and coughed like hell. It burned his throat and his nose felt like someone had just punched him again, his eyes watered and he gasped for air.

"Great isn't it?" said Madame Pomfrey jovially, taking a swig from the bottle herself.

It was true, his bones started to ease almost immediately and he felt mellow and warm inside. Draco put on his shoes, fixed his hair in the mirror and left the Hospital wing at a jog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Back in the Slytherin dormitory, Draco took off his robe and pyjamas and took a quick shower. Then he slipped into his robes and looked at his time table.

"Awwww SHIT!" he said out loud. He had Divination. Trelawney would take great pleasure in predicting that his absence was a sign of a gruesome death. Then Draco smiled, Blaise would be there…Hermione and Luna too.

Draco picked up his books and his wand and left the Dormitory at a run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

When he arrived at the bottom of the ladder that led up to the Divination room, he took a deep breath, calmed himself down and climbed up into the classroom. As usual the room was dark and smoky. The overpowering stink of six different kinds of incense clogged his throat and made his brain slow down. The sixth years were sitting around the room on the assortment of stools, cushions and beanbags. Most of them were dozing, with their faces pressed to the wooden surface of the table in front of them. Professor Trelawney was sitting at her desk peering at a murky crystal ball through her huge glasses. Almost everyone looked up when Draco entered and started to cross the room to where Hermione and Luna were sitting.

"Whorefoy! You're late!" yelled Ron from his corner next to Harry.

"Yeah what took you so long? Giving Dumbledore a blow for a good N.E.W.T result?" joined in Potter; they both burst out laughing, along with most of the other sixth years. Fuck! They were the biggest wankers. But Draco ignored them and took his seat next to Hermione and Luna. Blaise was sitting with the other prefects and Draco saw him staring at Potter and Weasley his eyes burning, his hands clasped and his jaw tight in fury. Draco smiled and wondered if Blaise had reacted like that for the last two years.

"Mr Malfoy…" said the wispy voice of Professor Trelawney as she drifted over to their corner, "would you care to attempt to interpret the meaning of your resent misfortune?"

"Ummm…not really Professor–" began Draco.

"I will!" yelled Harry. Draco sighed - here we go – he thought sadly.

"You say one word Potter and I will take 50 points from Gryffindor." Growled Blaise menacingly from the prefect table. Everyone turned to look at him with surprise. "Bullying is not permitted at Hogwarts." He added evenly, but still threatening Harry with his eyes.

"You can't take points from houses, Zabini. You're just a prefect and –" began Harry again.

"Then I will give you a year's detention cleaning the Hogwarts sewage system. A fitting job for you, Potter, wouldn't you say?"

Blaise's voice although verbally he was only threatening a school based, legal punishment - his tone implied that he would tear Harry limb from limb without a second thought. Harry seemed to realise this and sank back onto his beanbag, where he began sniggering quietly with Ron.

Professor Trelawney who hated conflict, unless she could make a 'deadly prophecy' out of it, had glided away to talk to Lavender, leaving Draco inwardly sighing with relief. He had escaped humiliation by a hairs-breadth.

The Divination period passed incredibly slowly and by the middle of the class, Luna was lying with her head on Draco's lap and her feet over Hermione's legs, relaxing. The two girls were talking quietly, but Draco kept looking through the smoke at Blaise who was intently concentrating on his crystal ball as though he could actually see something in its murky depths.

Then Blaise looked up and his eyes met Draco's. On a sudden impulse Draco winked and smiled. Blaise gulped and felt a stirring in his lap. Man! Draco was so hot. Why couldn't he spare Blaise, even in class? Blaise smiled back at Draco and licked his lips suggestively. If it had not been so dark Blaise would have seen Draco blush furiously.

When the bell rang Blaise had control over his arousal. He was still horny for Draco, but had managed to calm the fire between his thighs.

The sixth years funnelled down the ladder and dispersed for lunch. Draco said goodbye to Hermione and Luna, who were going to the library and he started to return to the Slytherin common room. He was half way there, when Blaise caught up with him.

Draco had walked slowly, because he was starting to feel a little stiff and sore again and everyone had already hurried past him, to study or eat, so when Blaise caught his arm and pushed him up against the wall the corridor was empty and quiet.

"You're a naughty little one aren't you?" whispered Blaise in his deep, husky voice, he put his hands on the wall, either side of Draco's shoulders, to stop him from escaping and grinned roguishly down at his small prey, "imagine that! Trying to turn me on in class. Merlin! I can see I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Blaise!" Draco protested, "I was not trying to turn you on, I was –"

Oh really? Well, my little dragon, nevertheless it worked. I am definitely turned on." Growled Blaise hungrily and he bent to nibble Draco's ear gently.

"Blaise!" Draco protested again, trying to push Blaise away, "we are in the middle of a _public_ hallway and I need to go take another shower, because I smell like Trelawney's incense, so let me go!"

"A shower?" Blaise lifted his head, to look lustily at Draco, "can I come and help sponge your back?"

"Oh hell no! Blaise, get you mind _off_ my body and _think_, we could be seen here." Whispered Draco frantically.

"Ok…so…let's go…take that shower!" said Blaise between eagerly nibbling Draco's lobe.

"No…stop it! Blaise…BLAISE! You are not allowed to do this I don't want to." Said Draco firmly, fighting to keep his arousal under control and failing. Of course, Blaise noticed this and grinned in triumph.

"Your mouth says: no, but other parts of you say: YES. I will go with the answer I want to hear…or feel! Come on little dragon, just a kiss? Please?" Blaise widened his eyes in a poor attempt to look like a begging puppy, but his eyes were swirling with raw desire and not many puppies have a large hard-on pressed up against their owner's stomach when they ask for a treat.

Draco didn't answer, but his cock jumped against Blaise's leg and that was all the confirmation Blaise needed. Draco felt embarrassed and guilty, that he was so easily aroused by this dark, dirty-minded, gorgeous son-of-a-bitch. Draco tried to stop it, but Blaise's lips brushed across his, once, twice, three times. He was toying with Draco. Tempting him. Teasing him with desire for withheld kisses until he could stand it no more. The next time Blaise slid his open mouth over Draco's; he allowed Blaise's tongue to edge just far enough between his parted lips to taste him. Everything changed.

With a growl, Blaise's mouth was upon Draco's. Hot. Wet. Insistent. His fingers still splayed against the wall on either side of Draco, but the muscles of Blaise's shoulders trembled as though it required all his willpower to keep his hands on the walls and off Draco's body.

His mouth moved against Draco's, recklessly, desperately. Blaise devoured him in hungry kisses, suckling his tongue, his lower lip, seizing Draco's every breath and replacing it with his.

More than his hips jutted against Draco's stomach. Something long, hard, and unmistakable pulsed between them, sending a thrill up his spine.

He found Blaise's sides with his fingers and found himself gripping those wonderful hips, to pull them even closer together.

Blaise was everywhere, his mouth bruising Draco, his molten thighs rubbing against Draco's, and the throbbing hard length of him stroking and arousing Draco's similar heat to a fiery intensity.

Draco shook with the pleasure of such delicious contact. He gripped Blaise closer, delighting in the heightened sensitivity and half-wishing he could stay there forever. He set Draco's flesh afire with every kiss, with every caress, with every breath.

Without warning, Blaise ripped his mouth from Draco's with a tortured gasp.

"Go," he rasped. His ragged panting sent shivers across Draco's skin.

_He_ caused Blaise to struggle for breath, to fight for control, to throb between his thighs. The realization that desire could be mutual made Draco long for his touch even more. He rubbed her body against Blaise slowly, seductively, and revelled in the power he had. Blaise groaned. Shuddered. Draco smiled and licked at his lips.

"Go now," Blaise repeated. His expression pained but his tone desperate. "Unless you want to experience more than mere kisses, right here in the hallway."

As much as Draco would have liked to say, yes and screwed Blaise right there, that was not possible.

With Blaise's burning gaze still locked on his lips, he removed his shaking hands from the hard warmth of Blaise's sides. His eyes closed. Draco hesitated. Blaise's heat throbbed against Draco's belly.

He fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Back in the dormitory Draco paused for breath and lay on the bed entirely worn out and painfully aware that _all_ of his body was still excited. He had to relieve himself. He went into the shower, took off his uniform and turned on the water. He thought about how much he would love Blaise to be here now, sponging him, kissing him, touching him. Draco rubbed his hard cock feverishly and after a minute or so he came. He tried not to cry out, as he slumped, exhausted down onto the floor of the shower. He sat there with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, watching his passionate release wash away.

Who or…_what_ was Blaise? How could anyone make him so desperately aroused that he wanted to do dirty and erotic things that he had never even heard of? Draco could not figure out why Blaise made him feel so different from anyone else he had ever been with.

Then suddenly Draco was crying. He was crying tears of passion, happiness, confusion and insecurity. Tears rolled down his wet face, mingling with the droplets of water that had landed on his skin, from the shower and sobs racked his body in waves of emotion, releasing layers of bottled up tension, pain and desire. Draco realised that, when he wasn't with Blaise he felt more depressed and alone than he ever had in his life, but when he was with Blaise his whole world made sense, he felt loved and treasured. _What the fuck was going on?_ Thought Draco, unsure and frightened of his real feelings for the tall wizard.

For over three hours, Draco just sat inside the opaque, glass shower cubicle, watching the steam rise, the water fall and the condensation trickle slowly down the walls of the shower. Then he heard the bell to signal the end of lunch ring, later, the bell to signal the end of the last period of the day. Before anyone could get back to the dormitory, Draco turned off the water and stood up painfully, his head pounding and his bones aching, from sitting on the marble floor for so long.

He stepped out of the shower and shivered as his bare feet touched the cold, marble of the bathroom floor and the chilly air bit at his naked skin until he threw his floor-length bathrobe over his wet body.

When he was dry and dressed in his school robes for dinner, Draco sat down on his bed and waited for the rest of the Slytherins' to come in and put their books away. They started to file in, throwing their books onto their beds and queuing up to wash their hands in the steamed-up bathroom. No one spoke to Draco, for which he was very grateful. He felt couldn't have born with jeering or teasing at that point in his life.

Blaise entered the dorm with the rest of the students and moved away from the group, to go to his 'private prefects' room. Draco had never been inside the prefect room, but he knew that there was a large double bed, a little, personal bathroom and a thick, green carpet.

As he passed, Blaise looked at Draco, but Draco turned away, unsure of what to do or say. Blaise was shocked and hurt; he didn't know what to think. Did Draco not want to be with him anymore? Why was he ignoring Blaise?

Blaise felt an almost uncontrollable fear. He could not lose Draco, not now, not after two years of trying to pluck up enough courage, to ask him out. Draco made Blaise feel alive and safe.

Blaise ducked into his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it, his head turned to the ceiling. He stood there for a minute, before he realised he was shaking and tears were trying to force their way out of his eyes.

He wanted to die. He wanted Draco. No…he needed Draco. Blaise's shoulders slumped and he slid down the back of the door and put his head in his hands.

If only Blaise had known, Draco felt the same way and was at that moment, sitting on the other side of the door, with his head in his hands; feeling like he too, could not bear to lose Blaise Zabini, tall, dark and beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH #4**

A whole week passed and Draco still refused to talk to Blaise. Even when Blaise asked Luna to talk to him, Draco asked Luna to just leave him alone and let him work out his own problems. Luna and Hermione still did not know that Draco and Blaise were together, so Luna just told Blaise that Draco probably was still a little distrustful of his friendship. That hurt Blaise deeply, because Luna did not know the passion he and Draco shared…had shared for one another.

Blaise started to wander up the astronomy tower in the evenings and gaze out at the sun setting over the Black Lake and wishing the dark water would swallow him up and take away the pain and uncertainty that tore at his heart in bursts of anger and despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Draco, in his turn, was feeling so utterly lost and alone without Blaise, that he spent most of his free time in the little greenhouse that Professor Sprout had helped him start. Draco loved gardening and Professor Sprout was the only teacher that did not look at him in disgust or repulsion. She, like all gardeners, was able to see past what was immediately apparent. She looked at compost and saw, not a filthy mass of rotting, smelly waste, but a life giving fertiliser; just as she looked at Draco and saw not a dirty, man-whore with foul intentions, but a sad, intelligent and kind young man, with had a true heart.

Professor Sprout had always noticed Draco's skill in the greenhouses and had also noticed how he was relentlessly tormented by his classmates; so she had helped him start his own green house next to her greenhouse office, that way she could keep an eye on it and stop the other students from vandalising, it out of spite..

Draco's favourite things to grow were red roses. Yes, he knew it was a terribly romantic and girly, but he felt a strange connection to the crimson softness and sweet smelling aroma of the alluring flowers. He treated his roses with as much respect and care he would a baby. Now he spent that majority of his time sitting on the earthy floor of his little greenhouse, his chest aching with sorrow and longing for Blaise.

Draco, felt selfish and ungrateful for ignoring Blaise, but he was so uncertain of his feeling for the black wizard, that he wanted to hide away and never come out.

At last, after ten days of separation from Blaise, Draco decided he could bear it no longer, he decided that he could no longer live without the feelings that Blaise gave to him, and Draco swore to himself, that he would end both their sufferings after class on Friday, the day before the Christmas holidays started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Blaise had also made up his mind to end Draco's silence and confront him after class, to ask what he had done wrong and to ask whether they were still together.

So with their minds made up Blaise and Draco got through Wednesday and Thursday, still not talking to each other and pretending that nothing had changed.

Finally, Friday afternoon came. The sixth years had Potions for the last period of the term. Professor Snape was severe and silent. He prowled between the rows of students, like a basilisk, just waiting for someone to look him in the eye. They had been set the painfully hard job of making a vial of the 'Amortentia' love potion.

The main problem with for Blaise was that Amortentia smelled different to every person, according to what attracts them most and for Blaise the whole dungeon smelled only of Draco.

This was extremely arousing and more than once Blaise found himself just staring at Draco as he worked on his potion. To Blaise, every movement Draco made was incredibly sexy and erotic. Even small things like pouring the next item into his cauldron, or moving gracefully to get a new ingredient from the shelf were enough to make Blaise fight for control over his loins.

What Blaise did not know, was that Draco was also having trouble controlling his own lust for Blaise and that he was smelling _only_ Blaise and thinking _only_ of Blaise and wanting _only_ Blaise.

For what seemed like hours, they both struggled with their desire and need, wondering if the other was feeling even remotely as aroused as they were, until finally, the bell rang and the sixth years all filed cautiously up to Professor Snape's desk, placed their vials of Amortentia into the vial-holder sitting on it. Then they all walked in an orderly fashion to the dungeon door. Then as the sixth years got outside the dungeon, some of them threw their books in the air and cheered. There where cries of, "Woo hoo! Holidays!" and, "See ya suckers! Jokes guys see you next term!" and even, "I'm gonna go get laid! Anyone wanna join me?"

Draco left the room last and with Blaise in sight ahead of him. He followed Blaise back to the Slytherin dormitory and without a word, followed Blaise straight into his room, closing the door behind him. Blaise had known he was there but did not turn around because he was battling against tears of uncertainty, instead he walked to the small window and stood there staring out at the lake.

Blaise heard Draco approach behind him and then felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Blaise, I am so sorry I have been ignoring you, I have just been so confused and unsure, didn't know how I felt about you. Please forgive me, I have finally realised I _need_ you. Please give me another chance…please." Draco's voice was sad and pleading and almost without hope. "Please, Blaise." He repeated.

Blaise turned and smiled through a haze of tears, at the beautiful, blond boy who was looking at him, begging for forgiveness. Then he nodded, took Draco's hand and led him to the bed. Blaise sat down on the bed and Draco sat next to him, just like they had on that first day in the Hospital Wing. They sat there for a long time, just holding hands and staring into one each other's eyes.

Then, Blaise rose to his knees and towered over Draco, determined to tell him just how he felt about him.

He leaned down to cup Draco's chin with his hand. "Do you know what I think about, day and night, Malfoy?" he asked huskily.

Draco looked up, eyes wide "I'm sure I don't."

Blaise smiled, his lids narrowing as he stared at Draco intently. "I think about you."

Slowly, eyes locked with his, Blaise started caressing Draco's jaw with his thumb. "I think about your pale, creamy skin, your lovely face so filled with expressions of shocking secrets and hidden desires for me yet to discover. I think about your eyes, like, polished jewels, shining with hurt and joy, beauty and intelligence. I think about your body, desperately needing to be touched, aching to be one with mine, to be ignited into a flame of desire so intense—"

Draco jerked his face away from Blaise's hand and abruptly rose to his knees too. "I—I need to leave."

"Please…" Draco whispered. It was an urgent whisper, but he didn't strain against Blaise for release. He was breathing as hard as Blaise, as fast as Blaise, and Blaise knew he held Draco powerless by more than just strength.

"Every night I lie awake in my bed and think about you. I wonder if you're asleep or if you're lying awake thinking about me, wanting me." He started running kisses along Draco's cheek and jaw, then his neck, his gentle touches making Draco shudder against him. He reached down and grasped Draco's arse with his palm, caressing it softly in slow circles. Then he pulled Draco into him, forcing him to feel his need.

Draco melded against him, succumbing to the feel, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck, fingers weaving through his hair. Blaise continued to kiss a pattern along the sensitive line of his neck, his jaw, and back to his ear, his hand on Draco's head holding them together.

"Sometimes, my little dragon, when I can't take the want any longer, I go and look at you. Did you know that? I stand by your bedside and watch you sleeping by moonlight, your angelic face draped in shadows, so lovely, so peaceful, and I wonder if you're dreaming about me."

He heard Draco gasp faintly—in surprise or desire, he didn't know. But he held him firmly.

"I need so badly to hold you, to feel you," he whispered huskily. "But more than anything, I can't wait to make you moan for me, little one." He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I need to hear you cry out for me, Draco. Only for me."

"Yes… but not here, not yet" Draco tried to pull away. Blaise wouldn't let him go.

In a fast, sweeping movement, Blaise's lips were upon Draco's, kissing him with a passion both rough and tender, hot, vibrant, and filled with desire. Blaise's cock pressed hot, hard (and Draco noticed: HUGE) on his stomach.

He pushed against Blaise for several seconds, and then fell to the need, succumbing to his urgency. He opened Blaise's mouth with his tongue, searching, and when he found Blaise's, he grasped it and began to gently suck.

Blaise's knees almost buckled, but he held Draco against him firmly, possessively, listening to each moan of raw pleasure escape their throats. Draco was suddenly on fire for him, as Blaise was for him. They melded to each other in a blinding, frenzied rage of blissful torment. He sucked Blaise's tongue, caressed his chest with his palm, and pushed his luscious, firm body against the hardness of Blaise's. Blaise fell into step with him, kissing him back in a fever of need, rubbing his erection against Draco's hardened length in an instinctive wild abandon, as old as time.

Through the haze of their passion, Blaise heard the other Slytherins start to return to pack their trunks and Blaise realised that no matter how much they needed each other this could not happen now.

Gently, with a control he didn't know he possessed, he gradually relaxed his body and released Draco's mouth, running his tongue across his lips, then along his jaw to his ear. He heard Draco whimper again softly and felt him cling to his robes in desperation.

"Soon, my little dragon…soon, we will be one." Blaise murmured into Draco's hair. "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**CH #5**

Sleep was impossible. Cold wind and rain had been building in strength throughout the day, now blustering against the dormitory windows in torrential waves. It was going to be a long and dreary night.

Draco sighed restlessly and turned onto his back. The dorm was in almost total darkness, the fire banked hours ago. From time to time he glanced at the door—the only barrier, between him and the male prefects room, where Blaise would be all alone.

Since Blaise left him kneeling on the bed that afternoon, flustered and shocked at his own behaviour, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, all he could think about was Blaise—his words, his caressing voice, his hands, his mouth and how glad Draco was that they were back in a passionate relationship. He and Blaise, together.

Oh, God, he had sucked Blaise's tongue, Draco realised suddenly. He had actually sucked his tongue, it seemed so right and yet it was an entirely new thing for Draco. He would never, in a hundred years, have considered sucking a man's tongue for the pleasure it would give him. Yet each time he thought of what they'd shared that morning, swirls of charged heat started from his belly and radiated through his body, converging in a fire between his legs.

He turned his face to the window, watching as thick rain pelted against the glass, listening to the ferocious gusts of wind. And it was because of the clamour of the outside storm that he almost missed the noise.

Draco sat up quickly. He waited for a moment, and then heard it again—the sound was coming from Blaise's bedchamber.

Throwing back the covers, he stepped onto the cold floor, the contact drawing a shiver from his body. He rapidly donned a robe and slippers, and then he padded silently to the adjoining door.

For a long moment he heard nothing but silence. Then the thrashing sound began again, disturbed and unnatural. His first thought was that Blaise was sick, maybe fever, although that seemed unlikely. Blaise had been in perfect health just that morning. No, more than that, he'd been a prime example of pure, hard, aroused masculinity, and with such a vivid image flashing through Draco's mind, it took everything in him not to burst in and throw himself at Blaise in a fierce state of arousal. But he managed to gently put his hand on the knob, turn it, and slowly open the door.

Blaise's room appeared lighter than the regular Slytherin dorm, his fire not yet completely extinguished, and when Draco looked to the bed he saw Blaise's large form outlined in shadow. For a minute he only stared, shocked as he watched Blaise thrash so violently under his blankets, his head jerking from side to side.

It was a nightmare. He was having a savage nightmare, so controlling, so deep, he thrashed around in his bed without waking.

_He's afraid of something._

Concerned, fascinated, Draco tiptoed to the side of the bed. His blankets were pushed down to his waist, exposing bare chest and arms, fists clutching the sheets to his sides, muscles in his neck and stomach fiercely knotted, skin damp and gleaming with perspiration…

Suddenly he was speaking in a strange possessed and unintelligible voice.

Draco jumped back and stifled a gasp. Blaise moved wildly, his voice gravelly as he spoke as though there were one hundred other voices trying to be heard through him. He arched his body, straining against the sheets, and at that point Draco knew he needed to do something.

He took a deep breath and reached out to touch Blaise's arm.

His skin felt tight and clammy to the touch. With an attempt to stop his head from shaking, Draco stretched across his chest and placed his palm on Blaise's cheek.

That's when he grabbed Draco's wrist.

He nearly screamed. Blaise did it for him.

"Draco!"

He sat up; his eyes opened wide with horror and fear, his breathing erratic and fast.

Draco's mouth went dry, and suddenly he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold building inside of him.

"Draco," Blaise mumbled again, pulling him to his chest.

Draco allowed himself to be led, his mind confused, his body now freezing. He swallowed in an attempt to regain his voice, his composure.

"I think you were dreaming," Draco whispered roughly.

Blaise clutched at him in desperation, drawing himself against Draco as he stood next to the bed. "Oh, Draco, don't leave. Don't leave."

The pleading, the raw and unmistakable fear in Blaise's voice, persuaded Draco to do the irrational.

"It's all right," he soothed, sitting beside him, cupping Blaise's head with his palm. "I'll stay."

He felt Blaise begin to breathe easier, his arms relax behind him. He kicked off his slippers and crawled in beside Blaise, holding him as he snuggled down under the blankets.

Draco cradled Blaise's head against his chest, gently combing his fingers through the spikey black hair, giving comfort through his touch, enjoying the warmth of Blaise's large body against his smaller one. Blaise hadn't said another word but he wouldn't release Draco, wouldn't let go, and finally, as his breathing slowed and deepened, and the wind and rain quieted to nothing more than sprinkling against glass on a cold autumn night, Draco closed his eyes to the serenity of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Draco stirred and slowly opened heavy, sluggish lids to the dimness of the room and the sight of deep brown eyes watching him from only a foot away.

He was in Blaise's bed.

Blaise smiled, resting his elbow on his pillow, his head in his palm as he took a lock of Draco's hair to lace through his fingers.

"Do you know what my greatest desire is, Malfoy?" he asked in a low voice.

He couldn't speak.

Blaise's gaze brushed over his face slowly, caressingly, before it once again locked with him.

Deepening his smile, Blaise whispered, "My greatest desire is to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you beside me as you are now, to see your hair flowing over my pillows and your face looking soft and beautifully sensual."

"I should leave. It's already getting light," Draco heard himself saying, feeling strangely detached.

"Don't." His features turned serious as he reached up to place his palm on Draco's cheek. "You belong here."

He'd pushed the sheets and blankets down to his waist once again, and the sight of his muscled chest only inches away did nothing to sedate or reassure Draco's growing arousal. He looked down his body, uncertain of his position and grateful he still wore his robe.

With a calmness he didn't realize he possessed, Draco slowly sat up. "I really have to go. If one of the professors walks in they—"

"—can go to hell," Blaise finished for him, grabbing Draco around the waist and pulling him back down beside him.

That made him nervous. "Blaise—"

Blaise put his finger to Draco's lips to silence him. "We need to talk, little one."

His words were gentle but firm, crisp but arousing to Draco's ears. He had the incredible urge to touch Blaise as his eyes once again strayed to his chest, to the smooth, brown skin and muscles and cords of strength only inches away. Blaise must have noticed where Draco fixed his gaze, for at that moment he took Draco's hand in his and placed it between his exposed nipples.

His eyes shot back to Blaise's face. He was watching Draco closely, but his lids had narrowed. Draco felt stunned and unsure of what to do, knowing he should pull away and leave to get to breakfast. But with all his logical reasons for avoiding physical intimacy, he couldn't bring to an end the emotional responses overwhelming him.

"It's all right my little dragon," he comforted in a deeply smooth voice. "I want you to touch me, and you can stop when you like."

Green orbs pierced Draco's mind and soul, mesmerizing him. He was reacting rather than thinking, but at that moment he daringly wanted to feel.

Slowly, his head resting on Blaise's pillows, his body once again warm beneath the blankets, he began to run his fingers over the glossy black skin on Blaise's chest, his eyes never leaving Blaise's face. Blaise's jaw tightened, and his breathing became shallow, but he didn't move to touch Draco in return. He lay perfectly still, content in simply watching him. And finally, when Draco drew his thumb across Blaise's nipple and circled it slowly, he succumbed to the feeling and groaned softly, closing his eyes.

The intimacy entranced him. Every intimate thing he had ever done with Blaise had been so very different from anything Draco had experienced when working for Bellatrix. His body ignited from one simple touch, from only looking at Blaise and feeling his response to Draco's fingers on his solid, male form. He felt both powerful and delirious, in control and yet swirling into a maelstrom of delight he didn't at all comprehend.

Bravely he lowered his palm to Blaise's stomach, stroking the smooth, taut lines, his hand now beneath the blankets. He was so firm, so strong, everything Draco had imagined. And when at last his fingers found Blaise's navel, he knew without any doubt that Blaise was completely naked beside him and had undoubtedly been so all night. If he lowered his hand any further he would be touching Blaise as intimately as he could. The thought both scared and thrilled him, and he nearly yielded to the desire.

He stopped the movement of his palm, and Blaise opened his eyes. For a long moment they stared at each other, oblivious to the outside world, dark velvet brown melding with blazing vivid blue. Blaise said nothing, just gazed at Draco with stark desire, untamed arousal.

Through it all Draco was captivated, his mind telling him to leave, his body unable to move. The ache was so great, so overpowering, he could think of nothing but the promises of passion to come, of what Blaise would feel like towering over him, taking him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Blaise slowly reached for Draco's palm, raising it to his lips, softly kissing the rough skin on his fingers, the smooth skin on his wrist. Then without hesitation, he once again lowered it and gently placed Draco's hand on the most intimate part of him.

Draco heard Blaise's sharp intake of breath, but beyond that he didn't move; his eyes never wavered from Draco's. He was in another world, his heartbeat staggering, breathing shallow, mind unfocused yet clear with newfound wants. Blaise felt like hot, satin-covered marble to his fingertips, and with desires he didn't know he could ever feel, he closed his eyes and touched Blaise, picturing in his mind the perfection of that which he could only see with his hand.

Slowly he began to move his palm, his fingers, up, then down the front of Blaise in slow form. Draco licked his lips and leaned his head back, marvelling at the strength Blaise possessed in just this one area of his body. He was long and thick, wonderful to touch. He grasped Blaise firmly, his knuckles brushing against coarse, springy curls as he continued to explore the length. Gently he placed the pad of his thumb on the tip, circling it once, and that's when Blaise touched his arm.

"Draco…"

He opened his eyes. Blaise's expression was grim, eyes glazed.

"No more." He breathed deeply. "I need you to stop unless you're ready for me to touch you."

His voice was strained and barely audible.

Draco's chest ached with emotion, his body for completion, wanting to feel Blaise's hands touching him, caressing him, that lustful mouth on his, kissing him as he'd done before. Draco stared at him for what seemed like hours, his hand still resting firmly on him, until he found the courage to speak his mind instead of what was in his heart. "I can't…"

Blaise closed his eyes to Draco's softly spoken words, drawing his hand back to the safety of his chest, trying to regain control.

Draco closed his eyes as well, allowing reason to force its way into his mind, feeling Blaise's heart beating hard beneath his hand, his warmth seeping through his fingertips. Part of him wanted to break down and cry, so touched as he was by Blaise's gentleness, from the honourable way he held himself back. He deserved so much better, so much more than his small dirty body could offer.

He opened his eyes again to find Blaise watching him, "Why, Draco? Are you afraid of me? Why do you stop me every time I try to have you?" Blaise asked, genuinely concerned, "what's wrong, do you not like me?"

"I am nothing more than a filthy prostitute, Blaise. Why would you want me so much? I am worthless; you have male and females drooling over you, why not choose one of them?"

Blaise was appalled by Draco's lack of self-esteem and when he replied it was in an almost angry tone.

"Malfoy, the day I first really noticed you in Potions, I found you incredibly alluring. From the moment you opened your mouth and spoke in that sultry and seductive voice of yours, you've had me erotically entranced, and you keep me in that uncomfortable state just by speaking to me daily. You were the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. Then I saved you and we became friends and I was no longer infatuated with you."

Draco stared at him, stunned, not knowing quite whether that last sentence was good or bad and that made Blaise chuckle.

"Believe it or not," he said in his deep husky, serious voice, "I love you."

Draco stared at Blaise's utterly serious face for a very long time just absorbing what he had said and then Draco realised something: He loved Blaise too, with all his heart, which was why their intimacy had been so different from his night work; he was in love.

"I love you too." Draco breathed with a tone of uninvited surprise in his voice. But for Blaise, that surprise just confirmed that it was true. Then he smiled cheekily.

"I even love you when you are dressed like a nun!"

"I'm not dressed like a nun, this is a robe—"

"It's ugly and leaves everything to my imagination."

"As well it should," Draco scolded.

"My imagination is not that good, my little dragon."

"I'm certain it's adequate."

"Take it off and let me make sure I was accurate," Blaise suggested devilishly.

Draco gaped at him and blushed furiously. "Don't be absurd. Besides we have to go to breakfast now."

Suddenly Blaise shifted his body to climb onto Draco's stomach, grinning wickedly, pinning Draco beneath his large body while his palm slowly moved under his robe and up his leg to rest on his thigh.

Draco looked at him as if he were a naughty child. "Blaise…"

He stroked the smooth skin of Draco's leg and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. "Maybe you can just provide me with a tantalizing peek of your legs, then?"

"My…legs? I'm not a girl, why do you want to look at them," He asserted in a teasing voice that startled even him.

Slowly he raised his head in contemplation. "Because, I love you and your legs are incredibly sexy, according to Hermione; plus I have never seen anything below your waist."

"That's enough," Draco interjected. "If you continue to carry on so indecently, I shall never show you any part of me above my ankles. Why did Hermione talk about my legs?"

"She was comparing you to that troll, Ron. I still cannot believe he turned Hermione down. Anyway, if I can't ever see above your ankles, would you consent to letting me suck your toes?"

Draco didn't know whether to be shocked or break into laughter. "You would do that?" he asked in wonder.

Blaise grinned again. "Of course."

Draco glanced at him sceptically. "It sounds disgusting."

"But it feels marvellous." Blaise sat up a little and wrapped a lock of Draco's hair around his fingers. "There are lots of places on your body I will suck and kiss and caress, little dragon, and it will all feel marvellous. I promise you that."

Mouth twisting slyly, Draco sat up, leaning toward Blaise to whisper huskily, "And I suppose you'll tell me next there are places on your body you'd like me to suck. Am I right, Blaise?"

Draco grinned at the sight of Blaise's reaction, his suddenly bewildered expression.

He groaned, rolled his eyes, and fell back hard against the sheets. "Go on, before I lose what control I have left. We need to talk, but we'll do it later."

Draco stared at him, unsure and not entirely ready to leave the comfort of his company.

Blaise gave him a mischievous smile. "You'd better leave now, Malfoy. I'm about to stand up, and you know _exactly_ what I'm wearing."

Before the words had completely left his mouth, Draco scrambled to his feet, grabbed his slippers, and raced from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH #6**

To Draco's delight, Luna, Hermione and Blaise were all staying for the holidays, unfortunately so were Harry and Ron, but that hardly mattered to Draco; what mattered was that he could be at leisure, with his friends, for three whole weeks. Three whole weeks to tell Blaise how he much he loved him. Three whole weeks to do things with Blaise, that he had wanted to do, but had only dreamed of, in fear of Blaise's repulsion. Three _whole_ weeks to enjoy his transformed life.

At breakfast, that day, Blaise sat with Hermione, Luna and Draco for the first time in over a week. Blaise sat next to Luna and Draco sat next to Hermione, opposite them. Unknown to the girls, Blaise's feet were touching Draco's in a _very_ intimate way, but unknown to the two boys, Luna and Hermione's' feet were not exactly absent from one another's either.

The four friends spent the rest of the sunny Saturday outside on the shores of the Black Lake staring out over the dark water and talking. More than once Draco saw Hermione's hand resting over Luna's, but he put it down to their friendship. _Girls often held hands. _Didn't they?

In the afternoon, Hermione and Luna decided they were going to go to the library and they got up to leave.

"See you later, boys!" said Luna as she skipped off after Hermione.

When they were out of sight, Blaise turned to Draco.

"You know, Draco? I think there is something going on between those two." Blaise grinned.

"Oh come on, Blaise!" said Draco, in disbelief, "Why would you think that?"

"Draco? Do not tell me you didn't see them holding hands…"

"I saw them, but…well, girls hold hands all the time." Draco said doubtfully.

"Yeah, but Draco…Hermione had her hand on Luna's butt, when we left the Great Hall."

"Really? Draco asked, this was news to him, "well…maybe…maybe it was a joke."

"Oh, yeah…and I caught them on the Slytherin sofa, lying down, cuddled up watching the '_Titanic'_." Blaise finished triumphantly. He had been saving this finding until last.

"Blaise, are you serious?" Draco said his mouth agape. "Oh, my goodness, wouldn't that be wonderful? I am so happy for them!"

"Calm down, Draco! I am also happy for them. If they are actually doing what we think." Blaise said, smiling at his small boyfriend's excitement. "However until we catch them for sure or they tell us we shouldn't mention it, they may be a good reason for them keeping it a secret."

"Oh, right!" Draco gasped clamping a hand over his mouth, "not a word until…yeah…yeah…good idea."

A sudden thought seemed to strike Blaise. "Hey, Drake, why don't we go and try to catch them now?"

"But, Blaise that's sneaky and-" Draco began

"I know." Blaise growled naughtily, "come on. They said they would be in the library, let's start there. Come ON!" Blaise pulled Draco to his feet and they set off a jog towards the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A few minutes later they arrived on the second floor and slowed down at the door of the large library. They went inside and started to scan the isles of books, searching for the two girls.

After about five minutes of searching, Blaise and Draco had almost decided to try somewhere else; when Blaise noticed that the door to the restricted section was slightly ajar. He pointed to the gap and Draco smiled at him, feeling like they were about to solve a great mystery.

The two boys slipped inside quietly and listened. At first they heard nothing and then a throaty female groan broke through the silence and then a husky laugh.

"Hermione…Hermione, no…don't…not in the library!"

"Come on… no one is going to come in here…it the holidays, no one has any work to do." Then another horny groan and the sound of rapid movement.

Blaise grinned roguishly at Draco, in the darkness. They tiptoed forward and peered down one of the end rows of highly dangerous or explicit books. There, on the floor were Hermione and Luna.

Luna had her back up against the shelf and Hermione was straddling her, riding her erotically, kissing her passionately. Luna was kissing Hermione back, matching her stroke for stroke and running her fingers through Hermione's thick brown hair.

Hermione started to put a hand up Luna's dress and with her other hand began to rub Luna's taunt nipples, slowly in smooth circles. Luna gasped and began to tongue Hermione's mouth, in such an arousing way that Hermione too gasp and gave up all control. Luna pushed Hermione backwards into the middle of the isle and rode her fiercely. Both their skirts were pushed up around their waist and the two boys were amused to see that instead of wearing stockings, like they had appeared to be, they were both wearing garters and only the thin fabric of their skimpy underwear was between their two bodies.

Hermione, started to undo the buttons down the front of Luna's dress, but before she could complete the job. Blaise began. "You know…if I weren't incredibly gay, I would be SERIOUSLY turned on right now!"

Hermione and Luna whirled around in shock. Luna almost flew off Hermione and they both stood up, hastily straightening their clothes. They looked ridiculous, trying to act as though nothing had happened. Luna was busy doing up her dress, but Hermione could easily walk and fix her hair at the same time. She marched up to Blaise and punched him in the face, hard.

"BLAISE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ARSE FUCKER!" she yelled and Draco decided it was _very_ lucky that Hermione had obviously put a sound cloaking charm on the Restricted Section, otherwise they could all get in a mess of trouble.

Blaise, sat on the floor, holding his nose, but he was still grinning cheekily. "HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW US UP HERE WHEN WE ARE TRYNG TO STUDY AND THEN WATCH US LIKE A FUCKING PERVERT?"

"STUDYING?" Blaise repeated, trying to stop his nose from bleeding stifling a laugh, "studying? Oh, yes, I can see you were 'studying' _very_ hard!"

Hermione kicked Blaise furiously in the leg and then, Draco began to realise that she hadn't seen him yet, so he stayed very still and tried to remain inconspicuous.

Hermione started to calm down as she stormed back to Luna's side and then in a shrill, almost nervous voice asked, "Well, what do you think? Are you…are you okay with 'us'?" Then she stopped and stared at Blaise, who was still on the floor holding his face and now his leg. At that point Draco could not bear staying quiet any longer.

"We think it's wonderful! I am so happy, that you to have discovered one another." He burst out, Hermione spun to face him.

"YOU, TOO?" Hermione bellowed again and then calmed down, looking at him in amazement. "Wait…you're _happy _about us? Really?"

"Of course we are. What did you think we would feel?"

"Well…look, Draco, I…we weren't sure…we thought…we thought you might be jealous…or something…" Hermione trailed off nervously.

"Jealous? What on earth do you mean, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well…we weren't sure if you would feel…well, you know…left out…or something…if Luna and I were in a relationship…so we tried to hide it from you and Blaise." Hermione explained hesitantly. Then she looked down at Blaise.

"Merlin! Blaise! I am so sorry. I was just so shocked and embarrassed, I-"

"That's Ok." said Blaise, rising to his feet, "I will live." Then he turned to Luna, "but may I just say, Luna…wow! You are an _excellent_ kisser! Hermione almost passed out!" Hermione roared in a new fury and pulled out her wand. But Blaise and Luna were laughing and Blaise raised his hands in submission.

Hermione raised her wand and whispered a quick healing charm.

"_Episki!" _Blaise felt his nose crack back into place and the blood dry up and disappear almost immediately.

"Thanks, darlin'!" Blaise said in an exaggerated American accent and grinned down at the flushed, brown haired witch.

"OOOOHHHH!" Screeched a high sing-song voice from behind them and Peeves, the poltergeist drifted slyly through the wall at the end of the Restricted Section, he was floating at about head height for Blaise and he rocked backwards on his fat little bottom in mid-air and chuckled maliciously, "WELL…IF IT IS NOT THE NERDY HERD OF SLUTTY, STRANGE AND CRAZY CREEPS!" he squawked triumphantly, taking a book off the shelf and throwing it at Luna, who ducked gracefully and the returned the book, calmly, to the shelf.

"You shouldn't be in here! Should you? Ooohhh! I might have to TELL!" Peeves shrieked, gleefully and he ran his ghostly hand through the top shelf, tipping the books off and grinning malevolently as they hit the floor with loud cracking noises.

"No…Peeves, please. Don't tell, we were just here…accidently-" Draco began apprehensively.

"ACCIDENTLY?!" caterwauled Peeves gaily. "The little, slutty, Malfoy boy says they were here 'ACCIDENTLY'! Then what was that sound masking charm I sensed when I arrived? Hmmm? AHAHA!" he cackled, "CAUGHT! If I may say so myself! He! He! He!"

Draco, Luna, Hermione and Blaise all looked at each other in desperation, as Peeves, glided slowly toward the door of the Restricted Section. Then Hermione sprang into action and began to whisper instructions.

"Ok! Guys, as soon as the motherfucker is out the door, we make a break for it. We'll split up and meet back in the Slytherin common room, after the commotion has died down. Right?"

"Good idea!"

"Ok!"

"Get ready!"

Peeves had reached the actual library and had started to yell, "STUDENTS IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION! TRESSPASSERS IN THE CLASSIFIED LOCATION! ALERT! ALERT! EVERYBODY TAKE UP ARMS AND DISBATCH THE INTERLOPERS!"

Madame Pince sprinted into the restricted section with Mr Filch on her heels, they began to search like bloodhounds, but the four friends had already fled. Sprinting as fast as they could, in different all different directions and not stopping until they were far, far away from the chaos they had created in the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Blaise and Luna arrived back at the Slytherin common room first and between trying to get their breath, started to laugh and were in hysterics, by the time Draco and Hermione burst in panting.

"What are you two laughing at?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time, but instead of this getting an answer, this just got more peals of shrill, contagious laughter from Luna and more deep, sexy laughs from Blaise.

"Well!" said Hermione half scolding, half amused, "I am afraid you two have gone completely insane. Come on Luna we have to get back to our common rooms or we will get detention."

"Oh, come on, Granger!" said Blaise, between chuckles, "stay for a movie or something, we're the only Slytherins staying for the holidays, so no one will come in here."

"Yeah, stay!" Draco agreed, merrily, "Besides if you want, you two can even stay here, you'll be bullied all holiday, if you stay in the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor dormitories. Stay here and that means, that you two girls, can be _alone_" Draco said, smirking mischievously, earning a wack across the back of the head for that last comment, but in the end Luna and Hermione agreed to stay for the rest of the holidays, or at least, until they were told to leave.

Within an hour, they were all sitting around the television, 'watching' _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. _Actually Draco was the only one really watching the movie; Luna and Hermione were snogging, quietly and freely on their end of the couch, seemingly relieved, they didn't have to hide their relationship from their friends anymore and they were so _busy_ that they did not notice that Blaise, was discreetly nibbling on Draco's ear and that Draco was trying desperately to ignore him and watch the movie, but that he was struggling to supress his eager cock, which was stirring, urgently each time Blaise's teeth, scraped Draco's ear.

After a long time, Hermione got up and grabbed Luna's hand, "I NEED to go _upstairs, _Luna. Please." She said in a hoarse, deprived voice. Luna rose, smiling dreamily and led Hermione up the twisting staircase, which led to the empty girls' dorm.

When they had disappeared and Blaise heard the bedroom door close he turned to Draco, his eyes glowing with unfulfilled lust, but Draco put his hand on Blaise's chest and pushed him away.

"Please, wait. Let's go up to your room. I need to ask you something…well two things. Ok?"

Blaise waved his wand at the TV and turned it off. Then he got up and moved to the foot of the stairs, where he paused and did a comical imitation of a sexy woman from a cheesy film.

"Come up in a minute, my darling. I'll be slipping into something a little more _comfortable. _Blaise purred, leaning suggestively against the door frame. Then he grinned and began up the stairs.

Draco gathered up all his courage, composed his thoughts and climbed the stairs behind the beautiful man that, he, Draco truly loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH #7**

When Draco reached Blaise's room, he had made up his mind: he wanted Blaise now and he was ready for Blaise to have him.

He entered the room and closed the door, Blaise stood in the middle of the room, facing the window. Blaise was fully clothed and all he had removed was his school robe that he had flung over a chair in the corner.

"Blaise." Draco began, slowly, "before anything happens I need to know: DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?"

Blaise turned around and approached Draco with surety. When he was within an inch of Draco he opened his mouth, but rather than respond with words, Blaise claimed Draco's mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Draco half-expected to find his spine up against the closest wall, but Blaise surprised him by gentling, by ending the kiss completely, by pressing his cheek against Draco's.

Draco blinked at the unexpected sensation of rough male stubble, and shivered to find it not at all unpleasant. If he turned his face a mere fraction, the sensitive skin of his lips would rub against the coarse hair, the line of his jaw, the pale scar marring its black surface.

Before Draco could do anything so foolish, however, Blaise lifted his head.

His fingers smoothed the flyaway tendrils of hair from Draco's face and tucked them behind his ears. Blaise's palms caressed the flushed heat of his cheeks, down the slope of his bare neck, along the curve of his shoulders. Blaise squeezed his arms briefly, as if wanting to hug him but unable to make the attempt, and then his hands fell back to his sides.

Draco wasn't sure if he should flee or embrace him. Without Blaise's touch, he was chilled, aching, and uncertain. He stood there, staring up at Blaise, sharing his breath, wishing he knew the right thing to say.

"Yes, Draco. I really do love you." Whispered Blaise lustily, "I do…"

Then Blaise bent his head and kissed Draco.

He meant it to be a small kiss, a dry kiss, a chaste kiss. The merest brushing of closed lips against closed lips. The briefest of illicit contact.

But the moment he captured Draco's breath with his own, Draco's fingers dug into his biceps and Draco matched him kiss for kiss.

Draco's mouth opened beneath his. Tempting him. Teasing him. He suckled Blaise's lower lip until he gave him his tongue, and then he suckled that, too. He hauled Draco against his body and his cock throbbed against those maddening layers clothes.

Draco loved Blaise and Blaise loved him. He was Blaise's. His to have, his to kiss, his to protect. No one could take him from Blaise's strong black arms.

Draco gasped into Blaise's mouth, and ground his erection against his thigh.

Blaise was sure he was moving too hard, too fast, bruising Draco with kisses. He had to be. But Draco pulled him closer, tighter, wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and clung to him.

He deepened the kiss. What choice did he have? He could do nothing but succumb to desire. Succumb, and force Draco to surrender as well. He slid his hands from Draco's waist to his arse, nestled him more firmly between his thighs, made love to him with his mouth and tongue as he rubbed his aching cock against Draco's deliciously taut stomach.

Draco did not recoil. He did not push Blaise away. He wriggled against Blaise and met his tentative thrusts with a whimper of desire. He dug his fingers into Blaise's shoulders, his neck, his hair.

"Blaise," Draco moaned against his mouth.

He almost came.

And then Draco's mouth was upon his. His arms tightened around Blaise and then loosened to move up Blaise's broad chest. Blaise's breath hitched as Draco rubbed the tips of his fingers against his nipples it, rolling, teasing, and gently tugging. He longed to feel Draco, skin to skin. Fuck whoever invented clothing! He'd get rid of it in less than two seconds. Maybe. Where the hell were his buttons? He had to touch Draco. Now. God damn frustrating layers of cotton shirt and—

Draco tore his mouth from Blaise's. "Why did you stop? Don't stop. I liked it. I—"

"I didn't stop," Blaise promised. "I'm about to do something better, just as soon as I get these damn clothes off—"

Blaise gave up for the time. He scooped Draco up, reached the bed in two long strides. No sooner had Blaise lain down beside him, Draco kissed him again, hungrily, urgently, as if he couldn't bear _not_ kissing him. Blaise hoped he never stopped. His hands cradled Blaise's face, stroked his hair, nestled close. His shaft was hot and rigid against Blaise's thigh and Blaise's against Draco's stomach.

"Touch me," Draco whispered into his mouth. "I'm ready."

For a moment, Draco thought Blaise would refuse, that he'd been too forward, that Blaise was shocked at his request.

Half a heartbeat later, he sucked in a deep shuddering breath and slid his hand from the back of Draco's neck to his shoulder.

"Here?" he asked, his voice teasing, his eyes dark with passion. "Should I touch you here, on your shoulder?"

"No." his cock was straining in anticipation. "Lower. Please."

His palm slid downward, coasting from his shoulder, to his forearm, to the side of his ribs

"Here?" he asked. "Is this better?"

"You know it's not." Draco said through gritted teeth. It was all Draco could do not to rip his clothes off. "I want you to touch my fucking cock, Blaise."

"Oh, your _cock__,_" he said, staring into Draco's eyes that were molten silver with lust and arousal, that settled it Draco was definitely ready, if he didn't do it now Draco would make him do it anyway, and with a slow grin Blaise looked with almost uncontrollably lust into the pulsing silver depths "I would _love_ to touch your cock."

"Touch me," Draco said, "like you were _going_ to touch me this morning."

He arched a brow. "Do you know what I was going to do?"

Draco shook his head.

"But you want me to do it anyway?"

He nodded.

His eyes burned with untameable lust as his mouth curved into a slow sensual smile that left Blaise trembling with need. "Then I would love to."

Blaise's head bent over Draco's, his breath becoming Draco's breath. Draco threaded his fingers through the back of Blaise's hair and kissed him back. Blaise's teasing fingers circled his nipple, slid down his chest, his ribs, his stomach, his hip, his thigh. Blaise slowly, still kissing Draco used his hands to unbutton Draco's shirt and remove his pants. Cool air tickled Draco's skin as Blaise removed everything else between him and the source of Draco's heat. His warm knuckles brushed against Draco's ankle, the curve of his calf, the back of his knee.

He whimpered against Blaise's mouth as his warm palm coasted up his inner thigh. His fingertips brushed against the hilt of Draco's taut cock. Blaise was fairly certain his own cock was getting larger and harder by the second.

Draco sucked in a breath. There. _There_. The curve of Blaise's finger stroked against his throbbing length. He did it again, over and over, his knuckle warm and smooth against him, up and down, rubbing, pausing, teasing.

He gasped when Blaise rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip of his penis stroking him over and over. Was this what he had put Blaise through this morning? It was pure and exquisite torture. Slowly, relentlessly, the entire time making delicious circular patterns with his thumb against the tip of Draco's burning flesh, Blaise was bringing him closer to his final climax; Blaise bent his head to Draco's chest and grazed his teeth across Draco's tender nipple.

Draco's entire body spasmed and he cried out as he spilled himself into Blaise's hand. His thumb continued stroking until the tremors subsided and Draco fell back on the pillows, panting.

"That," Blaise murmured into Draco's hair, "is what I wanted to do to you this morning."

Draco wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and held tight. Blaise's heart was beating as fast as his own and his shaft still throbbing against him.

"May I touch you?" Draco asked.

He seemed to grow even harder against Draco's belly.

"Not here," he said. "Too much is very messy, I will finish in the bathroom."

Draco lifted his head until his gaze met Blaise's. "When can I?"

"Draco," Blaise said, his voice hoarse and unsteady, his gaze smouldering with restrained passion. "You don't have to touch me just because I-"

"I _want_ to touch you." Draco stroked his cheek with one palm and nipped at his mouth. "I want…everything."

He swallowed. "Everything?"

He pressed his lips to Blaise's and nodded. "Will you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CH #8**

Blaise came to him, as he had promised after dinner the next day. Draco had spent the whole day in anticipation, distracted from the rest of the world thinking about the night ahead.

When Blaise appeared in the doorway of his room, Draco replaced the poker he'd used to stoke the fire and turned to face the sexy, young wizard. Blaise was wearing only a thin jacket, a button-down t-shirt and jeans. Draco wore nothing but one of Blaise's long sleeved, school shirts that came down over his thighs. Blaise looked gorgeous, as always. Dashing, hungry and Draco's.

Thumbs hooked into the waistband of the jeans; he lounged against the now-closed door. The intensity of his gaze heated Draco's flesh more than the fire at his back. Now that he'd invited the lion into his den, what was he going to do with him?

Draco took a tentative step toward Blaise. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." He murmured.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"You." His mouth smiled, but his eyes suggested he wanted to devour Draco right then and there.

Draco glanced around Blaise's bedchamber, wondering what to do. Blaise continued lounging against the door, watching him, and waiting.

"W-what are you doing?" Draco asked again.

"I told you." His eyes held a wicked promise. "Anything you ask."

Draco wrapped his arms across his chest. "I have to _ask_ for everything I want?"

He inclined his head. "I'm yours to command."

Draco's arms relaxed. Hmmm. Put that way, he couldn't help but think of a dozen different things he could ask Blaise to do. Everything he'd done in before and then some.

Perhaps he should start with the "then some."

"Come here," Draco ordered. His pulse raced when Blaise immediately prowled closer, his dark eyes never leaving Draco's face.

He stopped just before the tips of his Converse brushed against Draco's toes. Blaise gazed down at him, serious, intense, the heat in his eyes betraying barely restrained patience. It was killing him not to take charge, Draco realized as he stared up at Blaise. He was the sort of man who knew what he wanted, went after what he wanted, and took what he wanted. And yet he did not. He was relinquishing control for _him_.

The thin cotton shirt suddenly felt as thick and heavy as wool. Already he could feel his body responding to the masculine scent of Blaise's skin, the dark passion in his eyes, the power in his taut muscles.

Draco reached out with one hand and slid his fingertips along the width of Blaise's shoulder and down the length of his arm. He didn't move, holding himself in check, for Draco. His body thrilled at the knowledge.

"Take off your jacket," Draco commanded him.

In a moment, he shucked the offending garment and dropped it at his feet. Draco kicked it away. Still Blaise's gaze didn't leave Draco's face.

"May I take off your belt?" Draco tugged at the brown leather without waiting for a response.

When he stood there, strong, silent, unmoving except for his heart pounding beneath Draco's free fingertips, Draco grew bolder. He tossed Blaise a saucy sideways look through his lashes as he slipped the belt from around Blaise's waist. But when Blaise's belt joined his jacket in an unceremonious pile on the floor, Draco hesitated before touching the last remaining bit of linen covering Blaise's chest.

"You…don't have to do anything you don't wish to," he said softly, the words coming out gruff and strained.

"I wish," Draco informed him just as softly, "to do everything."

Blaise's lashes lowered. His nostrils flared.

Unable to wait a moment longer, Draco pushed up with his toes and wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck. He caught Draco just as he pressed his lips to Blaise's.

"Kiss me," Draco whispered against Blaise's closed mouth.

When his teeth parted, Draco swept his tongue against Blaise's. He tasted just like Draco remembered. Spicy. Masculine. Potent.

He set to work removing Blaise's shirt as best he could between long, lingering kisses. Once unbuttoned, Draco slid the linen sleeves off Blaise's wide shoulders, down the hard ridges of his arms. Blaise let go of Draco long enough to let the garment fall to the floor, and then he pulled Draco to him. He held Draco against his mouth, his bare chest, his thick shaft.

When Draco felt a familiar hard, heat began to uncoil between his thighs; he pulled away just far enough to look at Blaise. Warm firelight flickered across his neck, shoulders, and arms. Draco hands slid across the warm skin of Blaise's chest, the smooth hairless skin, and the tensed muscles. He rubbed one of Blaise's nipples. It hardened beneath his fingertip.

"When do I get to do that to you?" Blaise asked gruffly.

"When I ask you." Draco replied huskily.

Blaise frowned, as if more than half-regretting putting Draco in control of the evening's activities. "Ask soon."

"I will." He smiled up at Blaise, a large part of him delighting in having the power to determine what and when and how. Draco pushed Blaise backward until his thighs bumped against the foot of the bed. "Sit. I want to take off your shoes."

He sat.

Draco knelt before him, tugged his shoes from his feet and tossed them aside. Fingers curving around a carved wooden bedpost, Draco pulled himself upright and then slanted him a suspicious glance.

"You're not the artist responsible for these hideous trolls, are you?" Draco asked pointing at the carvings on the end of the bed.

"You don't like them?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Bizarre man."

He grinned.

Once Draco had stripped Blaise of his socks, Draco pushed at his chest until he fell back against the mattress.

Legs splayed, he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Draco. His arms flexed. His grin widened. Draco ran a finger along the edge of Blaise's waistband. His eyes grew serious, intense. Draco's hand hovered a hairsbreadth above the large ridge in Blaise's jeans. His shaft pulsed, pushing the material in brief contact with Draco's fingers. He touched Blaise again, gently, tentatively. As before, Blaise's shaft jumped against his palm. He cupped his hand over it, stroking down, stroking up.

Blaise collapsed against the mattress.

Draco froze, his hand still moulded to Blaise's heat.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously. "You don't like it?"

"No," Blaise groaned toward the canopy. "I love it."

Draco smiled, gripped Blaise a little harder, stroking again. Blaise's fingers clenched the bed sheet. Draco undid Blaise's zipper to caress him again, this time without the cumbersome cloth between his shaft and her hand. It was smooth, hot, throbbing and it responded to his caresses by swelling against his palm.

Draco tugged down Blaise's jeans and paused when he caught sight of a thin red line slashing across one hip.

"What happened?" he asked fearfully.

"I got into a fight with Potter and Weasley after that day in Divination." Blaise replied distractedly.

"Will it scar?"

He lifted himself up on one elbow, shrugged. "It won't be the first."

Draco bit his lip. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I'd do it again." Blaise gazed at him, his expression grave.

Draco stared back at him for a moment, silent, wishing Blaise weren't lying down so he could kiss him. Wait. He was Draco's to command, was he not? He could kiss him anytime he wished.

Draco tugged Blaise forward until he was sitting up enough for Draco to touch his lips to Blaise's. His mouth opened hungrily beneath Draco's, licking, suckling, nibbling. When Blaise slid his hands down Draco's back to cup him closer, he pulled away long enough to fully yank off Blaise's jeans.

Finally, he was naked and perfect.

Draco had seen men in various states of undress before, but only when he was working for Bellatrix. But he had never loved one.

Draco unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it to the floor. There. He was naked, too.

His nipples budded in the cool air. His cock pulsed.

"You're beautiful," Blaise murmured.

"Move up against the pillows," Draco directed him. "Lie in the middle of the bed."

Never taking his gaze from Draco, Blaise complied. "Now I'm further away from you."

"Not for long."

Rather than lean his head back against the pillows, Blaise propped himself up on his elbows again to watch Draco.

At that moment he was standing still, staring at the dark-skinned, dark-eyed man reclining nude atop the bed sheets. The fire glinted orange and gold across his bare, black chest and long limbs. His shaft jutted toward his stomach. The muscles of his bent arms curved hard and strong. His wide lips looked firm, kissable. A hint of stubble shaded the line of his jaw.

The best part, the unbelievable, inconceivable, astonishing part, wasn't merely Blaise's presence or that he could touch him anywhere he wished, kiss Blaise anywhere he wished, meld his flesh with Blaise's anyway he wanted. It was that Blaise was a miracle, a gift, an answer to a secret prayer, the angel that had taken Draco away and sworn to protect him from his vicious, sadistic aunt.

And tonight Blaise was his.

What should he do first? The possibilities seemed endless. Draco rounded the bed, climbed atop the mattress; lay on his side next to Blaise's huge form.

"May I touch you?" Draco asked.

"Anywhere." Blaise growled.

"Thank you."

His grin widened. "I'm fairly certain the pleasure will be mine."

Draco reached up with one hand, cupped the side of his face and brushed the pad of his thumb against Blaise's cheek. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips hard against Blaise's. A brief kiss. He would take his to explore Blaise's body.

Draco ran his hand down Blaise's corded neck and along the width of his shoulders. His shoulders were so wide, his skin so warm, his scent so intoxicatingly masculine. He laid his head on Blaise's chest. The smooth, dark skin was like hot silk against Draco's cheek. His heartbeat thudded against Draco's ear. Draco slid his palm from Blaise's shoulder to his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Blaise?" Draco said tentatively.

He kissed the top of Draco's head. "Yes?"

"Nothing," Draco said, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Draco unlaced their fingers and lifted himself on one elbow. He stroked Blaise's face, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his stomach, revelling in the different textures of Blaise's body beneath his palm. Parts of him were smooth. Parts of him were rough. All of him was hard, strong, scalding to the touch. Draco scooted further down the bed and ran his hand along Blaise's thigh, his foot, his toes, then back up the other side until Draco's fingertips brushed against the root of his shaft. It flinched.

"Does it hurt?"

Blaise smiled. "Only in a good way."

Draco returned his smile, pleased to touch him without the encumbrance of clothing. He curled his fingers around the heat of Blaise's flesh, caressing, squeezing, stroking. Blaise grew bigger, hotter and harder. Draco glanced up at his face. His gaze was locked on the movements of Draco's hand around his cock, his breath shallow and his muscles tense.

Draco slid up to lie once again next to Blaise then he lifted himself up and straddled Blaise's stomach.

At that Blaise's control seemed to come to an end, for he grabbed Draco's hips, tilted his head, and licked one of Draco's puckered nipples. Draco felt his legs tremble. Without releasing Draco's nipple from his mouth, Blaise slid one hand over Draco's thigh and touched the tip of a finger against the head of Draco's trembling erection. He moaned, but Blaise continued his tender assault with his hand and his tongue, teasing, licking, rubbing, and nibbling.

When Blaise put his whole hand around Draco's length and began to move it up and down, the pressure proved too much. Draco cried out and he fell forward, panting against the pillow, cheek to cheek with Blaise.

"Sorry," he murmured, not sounding the tiniest bit contrite. "I meant to wait for you to ask."

"Somehow, I'll find it in my heart to forgive you."

He chuckled.

"_If,_" Draco began, and lifted his head.

He stopped chuckling.

"If," he repeated, "you let me make love to me right this second."

"Of course," he muttered hoarsely.

Before Draco had a chance to so much as blink, Blaise's hands gripped his hips and rolled them both over onto their sides in one fluid movement. Then Blaise rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs. Draco straddled him again and lent over to lick Blaise's ear, then he thrust his whole body forward and he heard Blaise cry out in pain and ecstasy. Draco pushed deeper and deeper until his shaft were buried inside Blaise. Blaise gasped into the pillow and Draco's neck muscles tightened in excruciating pleasure. He gripped Blaise's shoulders and rode him hard for several seconds before removing his flaming cock from Blaise's body and collapsing, exhausted against Blaise's sweaty back. They were both desperately aroused now and urgent for release. Draco rolled off the huge wizard and Blaise turned to look at him. Draco nodded and Blaise mounted him and leaned down to kiss Draco erotically.

Draco bit him, suckled him. Blaise rocked his hips against Draco's, urgent, strong, pushing the two lovers closer and closer to the edge. Blaise's cock rubbed against his pelvis with an almost unbearable pleasure. Draco bent his knees, gripped Blaise with his thighs, met him thrust for thrust. He felt almost like he was having sex with a woman, because of their position, but that thought was swept away, because they were not having sex, they were making love and for lovemaking, there were no rules. Whatever showed love the most and gave the most pleasure was allowed.

When Draco bit back a helpless moan, Blaise broke the kiss, panting, the hair across his forehead damp with sweat.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, cradling Draco to him.

Draco smiled. "You told me that already."

"Did I tell you I've dreamt of _this?_" He growled lustily, claiming Draco's left nipple, in his teeth.

Draco's eyelids fluttered. "So have I."

"You're perfect."

"So are you."

"Ha." Still arousing strange sensations in Draco's nipple, he grabbed Draco's wrists and rolled onto his back. "Straddle me."

"What happened to me giving the orders?" Hands splayed on Blaise's chest, Draco pushed himself upright and trembled when their cocks throbbed with painful pleasure and rubbed against each other.

"Ride me," Blaise commanded, his gaze was dark and heated. But before Draco could comply, Blaise seemed to change his mind and grabbed Draco's cock firmly and began to rub and tug it quickly. Draco gasped and moaned in exquisite delight. Then Blaise lifted Draco bodily into the air, so that he was _standing _on the bed and knelt in front of him, holding his arse tenderly and holding Draco upright. Suddenly he put Draco's cock into his mouth and began to lick it and gently run his teeth along the hot, throbbing shaft. Draco almost collapsed in ecstasy.

"Blaise," he gasped. "You're making me…I'm going to…"

He lifted his mouth from Draco's cock, long enough to say, "Do it." He continued gripping Draco's arse more tightly. "Come for me," he whispered.

Draco couldn't help it. He cried out, shattered against Blaise's shoulder. His shaft jerked inside Blaise's mouth, contracted, shuddered and filled Blaise's mouth with hot and wet cum. Blaise swallowed in all and licked his lips.

"You taste good too, little dragon!" said Blaise, trying to sound naughty, but he only succeeded in sounding desperately lustful. He needed release or he thought he might die.

Draco sank to his knees as well and took Blaise's mouth in a demanding kiss.

Muscles trembling, they both collapsed sideway and then Draco reached between them and finished Blaise's anguish in a few seconds of sensual rubbing; he came at last and with a roar spilled himself into Draco's hand.

Draco brought his sticky fingers to his swollen lips and put them in his mouth, sucking them erotically, whilst looking at Blaise, with an arousing smile.

Then the two just lay there for several minutes listening to their racing hearts slowly return to a normal pace and the musky scent of their lovemaking filled the room.

Blaise stroked the damp hair from Draco's face, kissed the top of his head, wrapped his arms around Draco, and held him tight.

"I could make love to you for the rest of my life," he murmured into Draco's ear.

"Thank you. So could I…but about you, I mean" Draco rubbed his thumb along the edge of Blaise's jaw, smoothing the bristly stubble, tracing the line of his scar. "How did you get this?"

"Duelling."

Her eyes widened. "Duelling?"

"The first time I defended your honour."

Draco sat up abruptly and began to scold Blaise, like he was his mother. "If every time I get a little bit teased and you go and stupidly challenge people, just because they insult me a_ tiny_ bit you will be just one big scar." Draco knew he sounded ridiculous, but he felt an unimaginable urge to protect the beautiful man lying naked next to him.

"I love you, Draco and for you I would lose everything I own and everything that is mine to give or lose." Blaise laughed deeply, his deep, sexy voice rumbling delightfully in Draco's ear.

"We will be together forever. I promise." Said Draco, with a certainty he felt deep inside himself. He wanted more than anything for that to be true and he would do anything to make sure it was.

If only Draco had known that there were something's that even the determined young wizard could not prevent, that would try and rip the two apart mercilessly and at last succeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH #9**

The next few days passed without ceremony or stress and on the 24th of December Hermione and Luna, who had been living in the Slytherin dorm, helped the house-elves put up a Christmas tree and string various decorations up around the room.

The four friends stayed inside most of the time now, because, snow had been falling for about a week and the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a thick crystalline blanket and the Black lake had frozen at the edges. It was freezing and they preferred to stay by the fire and watch movies, talk or…well you know; besides if they stayed in the dormitory, they could escape being taunted by Harry and Ron.

Finally Christmas Eve had arrived and whilst Luna and Hermione were busy decorating the common room, Blaise was being unbearably romantic. He was sitting on the bed next to Draco and having a veritable feast on Draco's fingers. Draco was trying to read and finish his Holiday homework, but Blaise was nibbling and sucking his cold hands in a very suggestive way.

"Blaise! No!" Draco said firmly for the fifth time, "Not now I am trying to study. Go and help the girls."

"But I don't want to help the girls; I want to be here with you, talking to you." Said Blaise gazing into Draco's, grey eyes. They steely and hard, because he was trying to concentrate.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Draco threw down his books on the bed and turned to Blaise.

"Ok, spill. What do you want to talk about? I am giving you five minutes." He asked, trying to sound irritated.

"Please don't ask me anything, until I have finished," Blaise began quietly. "I think we should have a baby." Draco looked at him in amazement, but before he could interrupt, Blaise continued, "I love you so much and I think you love me too. I have read up on it, it is possible for one of us to be impregnated with a womb and an egg. You don't have to agree now, but please think it over. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please understand I am not playing around." Blaise finished with a gasp. He had not taken a breath through that whole speech, because he was desperately nervous Draco would be too taken aback to answer him at all.

Draco was indeed shocked by Blaise's suggestion, but he shook himself out of his trance and put a trembling hand in Blaise's big, black palm.

"Blaise…please…don't be hurt," Draco said tentatively and he saw Blaise hang his head in sorrow, "but while I would love to stay with you for ever and although I did not know it was possible till now, I would love to have a child with you." Blaise raised his head and Draco saw tears in his eyes.

"But?" Blaise asked almost fearfully.

"But, I need a little while to get the whole prospect of having a child through my head." Draco said smiling at Blaise's relieved expression and squeezing Blaise's large hand in his two small ones. "I love you, Blaise"

"I love you too, Draco." Blaise whispered, breathing deeply and staring at Draco, with a love few people could truly understand. "But do me a favour, dragon? Tell me soon I hate suspense."

Draco looked at Blaise lovingly and grinned sheepishly. "I will!" Blaise was about to kiss Draco, when a voice rang out from on the stairs.

"Blaise?!" Hermione yelled and the two boys heard her begin to come up the stairs "Blaise? We need you to help us put up the rest of the tinsel. You too Draco!" they heard her enter the regular boy's dormitory and pause, to look for Draco, then not finding him, continue on to the private prefects room. They scooted apart and Blaise ended up sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning casually on the post at the end of the bed and 'reading' a book that happened to be lying on the floor. Draco pulled his books and parchment back onto his lap and started to write, just as Hermione knocked on the door.

"Are you too in there?" she asked clearly suspicious and slightly amused.

"Yeah, Hermione. Come in." Called Draco innocently.

Hermione entered grinning, as if she expected to catch them doing something odd, but her face fell, when she saw the indifferent guiltlessness, with which the two boys looked up at her, from their different activities.

"Oh…well…can you two come down and help with the tinsel, we can't reach and it's too hard to do with magic."

"Ok." Draco said, putting his homework down and getting up from the bed.

He followed Hermione out of the room and glanced back at Blaise, who was just behind him. Blaise winked triumphantly and Draco smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the final bauble was hung above the fireplace, by Blaise, the four friends gave a piece of Christmas toffee to each of the house elves, who had helped with the decorating and as the last of the tiny figures, disappeared through the common room door, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Blaise collapsed happily on the couch.

"Looks good, girls." Draco said enthusiastically, then he hesitated. "I could use some roses…you know…well."

"Draco..." Hermione groaned, "Just because you _love_ roses, it doesn't mean they have to be part of the decoration at _every_ special occasion."

"I was just saying -" Draco began, shamefacedly.

"No! Said Luna and Draco looked up at her, with a hurt expression, and then he saw she was laughing silently and he blushed furiously.

Blaise was paying close attention to this conversation. _So, _Blaise thought, _Draco loved roses. _He made a mental note to get Draco some as soon as he could.

Contented and relaxed, the four of them sat on the sofa and talked for much of the evening, then they watched, _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ and this time, they all really did watch the movie. Hermione conjured some popcorn and they snacked on the Christmas toffee and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. When the film ended, Luna was asleep on Hermione's lap and Draco was dozing on the rug, in front of the fire.

In the end they all slept in the common room, lying draped over one another like the true friends they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

In the morning, Hermione had woken first and had roused Luna as well. Quietly the two girls started the fire and went upstairs to get their presents. When they were sure everything was just right, they counted to there and yelled in unison. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ahhhh! Who is murdering the cat? Not that I object, cats make me sneeze." Blaise groaned, clutching his head dramatically and blinking slowly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, ladies. Some of us are not early risers."

"Its 11.30 in the morning, Blaise Zabini, so get up and open your presents." Hermione said in her shrill voice. Blaise rose slowly and then shook his head to clear the groggy feeling he had, then he shuffled over to where Draco was curled up on the hearth.

"Come on, you have to get up. If you don't, they will do terrible things. You know how woman are about presents." Draco rolled away from Blaise grumpily, groaning irritably.

"Sleeping!" He muttered, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Yeah!" Blaise agreed, sympathetically, "so was I, but the girls were persistent."

"Come on you two, get UP!" Luna called brightly.

When they were finally both on their feet, they stumbled to the sofa and promptly lay back and closed their eyes.

"Oh no you don't! _Aquamenti!"_ Hermione said the quick spell and a thin stream of water sprayed from the tip of her wand, she directed at Blaise and Draco and they jolted awake again.

"Presents!" chirped Luna handing two large, brightly coloured boxes to Blaise and Draco, "these are from me! Go on open them."

Sleepily Draco pulled the lid off the box and pulled out what Luna had got him. It was a new pair of pyjamas; they were light green satin with the picture of a rose on the breast-pocket. Draco grinned with embarrassment and looked at Blaise, who licked his lips sexily and quickly crossed his legs; Draco thought he might know why.

"Thanks, Luna!" Draco said jumping up and hugging his friend.

"Well, I just thought that you must be sick of wearing only that bathrobe…or nothing to bed." Luna said, smiling. Blaise swallowed quietly and crossed his legs even tighter, Draco smirked with amusement and Hermione looked up sharply.

"How do you know he sometimes wears nothing to bed?" Hermione said, looking at Luna worriedly.

"Because he told me, Hermione. Don't worry I only want to look at one person's body and we all know who's that is." Luna replied, winking cheekily at Hermione, who relaxed and reddened slightly, but not in shame.

"Thanks again, Luna." Draco said, sitting down again and putting the box on the floor between his legs.

Luna smiled warmly at Draco and then turned to Blaise. "Go on, Blaise. Open it!"

Blaise by this time had managed to subdue the stirring in his groin, laughed at Luna and pulled the lid off the box. When he began to laugh even harder, Hermione and Draco leaned closer to Blaise to look, there on the soft blanket cushioning the bottom of the box was a tiny, golden egg.

"Luna? How? Where did you get one?" Hermione asked astounded, staring at the egg in disbelief.

"What is it?" Draco asked, he was felt, very confused. It looked like a chicken egg that Luna had painted gold or something.

"Draco, that is one of the rarest magical creatures in the world and it is even rarer to see it in egg-form," said Hermione, still staring into the box. "It's a phoenix."

"Don't phoenixs' get born from ashes?" asked Draco, feeling a little in the dark.

"They get _reborn _from ashes." Blaise explained who had stopped laughing and was smiling happily. "Just before a phoenix dies for the final time, they lay a single egg. The reason they are so rare is that sometimes phoenix won't die for thousands of years."

"How can a phoenix _die_? I thought they were, like…immortal." Draco said hesitantly, he was starting to feel very stupid indeed.

"No, Draco. The phoenix makes up their own mind, when they are ready to die, they lay their egg and then they…well, they commit suicide." Luna explained.

Finally, understanding the reason Hermione had reacted in such an extreme way, Draco looked back at the small egg, that Blaise had tenderly picked up and now cradled it in his huge palms. "So where _did_ you get it, Luna?" Hermione repeated, looking eagerly at her girlfriend.

"My dad had a phoenix; she had been in his family for two thousand years, last week she died and so dad sent me the egg. Then I remembered that Blaise had once mentioned that he loves phoenixes' and that he would really like to raise one from an egg. Therefore, when I got it, I kept it warm and here it is!" Luna explained.

"Wow! Thanks so much Luna! When will it hatch?" Blaise enquired enthusiastically.

"Probably sometime next term." Luna replied, clearly very happy that both her presents had been appreciated, but ready to give up the spotlight. "Your turn Hermione!"

"Ok!" Hermione said, Draco thought she sounded like an army officer, giving orders. When it came to presents, Hermione was all business. "Merry Christmas!" She said brightly and handed a carefully wrapped package to Blaise and a small, silver envelope to Draco. Draco knew it was stupid and selfish but he was a little disappointed with the envelope. He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't this. Hermione usually went all out with presents.

Blaise opened his present and smiled up at Hermione, as he lifted a tiny tree from the folds of tissue paper. "I've read about these." Blaise said, "There called _Bonsai_, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "I think your boring room needs some cheering up, I thought you could put on the windowsill, you know… to brighten things up."

"Awesome!" Blaise said getting up and hugging Luna and Hermione. "Thank you both so much! Go on Draco, open yours!'

Draco tentatively opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside and read it.

_Sorry Draco, I couldn't fit your present in a box, look behind the Christmas tree!_

Draco smiled at Hermione and walked over to the huge, colourful tree, in the corner of the room; he looked behind it and gasped in delight. Leaning against the concealed wall was a new broomstick. From the looks of it, it was a _series two: Firebolt._

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Draco, running over to Hermione and hugging her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I LOVE YOU!"

They were all laughing at his startlingly girlish reaction. "I am glad you like it, Drake!" said Hermione between giggles.

When they had all settled down, they continued to pass out presents. Blaise gave Hermione the newest version of _Hogwarts: a history _and he gave Luna a dress he had made, it had hippogriffs and moons patterns all over it.

Draco gave Hermione and Luna each, a tin of toffees he had made himself and a rose from his green house.

"What did you two get for each other?" Draco asked looking at the girls. To his surprise they both blushed furiously. Luna was the first to recover.

"That," she said stoutly, "is none of your business."

This, of course merely raised Blaise and Draco's curiosity, but the girls refused to give in, so they gave up for the time and spent the rest of the day sitting in the common room playing games and talking quietly.

In the evening they headed down to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. There were only three Gryffindor's, other than Hermione. Ron and Harry sat at the bottom of the table sniggering and pointing when Blaise sat next to Draco. Luna calmly gave them the finger and turned back to her pie. Luna was the only Ravenclaw and there were three Hufflepuffs, who they didn't know. Dinner was a quiet affair and although the food was excellent, it was not really a _feast,_ it was more of a quick snack and then bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The end of the holidays came with frightening suddenness. Before any of the friends were ready, they were forced to move back to their own dormitories and classes started once again.

On the first weekend back Draco was in his green house, doing his potions homework, when Blaise came through the door.

Blaise quietly opened the door, a small box in his hands and looked around. "It's…beautiful, Draco."

Draco whirled around and smiled. "Hi, Blaise. Oh, thanks, I forgot I had never invited you in here."

Blaise grinned and stepped inside fully, taking in the surroundings.

Draco had placed two tables parallel to each other on opposite sides of the greenhouse and the rest of the room was covered in trailing lengths of blood-red roses. At the very end of the greenhouse, Draco sat at a small desk piled high with papers, books, quills and ink. He was wearing _only _his satin bathrobe. To the right along the glass wall were three small wooden benches, side by side. All in all, Draco had made this a sanctuary for himself to relax or escape.

"I brought something for you," Blaise said mischievously, sauntering toward Draco "I didn't give you anything for Christmas, so here it is now."

"Why now?" Draco returned, grinning, and reaching for a towel to wipe the ink from his hands.

"Because I love you."

Blaise stopped in front of one of the tables and placed the small, ribbon-tied box on it. "I will, however, demand compensation for my effort," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his hip on the wooden surface.

Draco gave him a sideways glance, smiling slyly in return, as he slowly started toward Blaise, hands on hips.

"Compensation? A…another plant for your sill perhaps?"

Draco stopped two feet in front of Blaise and leaned over the table to lift a small pot containing a tiny rose that he had stunted with a clever charm.

"That's…not exactly what I had in mind," Blaise murmured, watching Draco's muscles push against his bathrobe as he strained to reach the pot. Seeing that was enough.

Quickly Blaise moved to stand directly behind Draco, pinning him against the table and nuzzling his face in the shaggy, blond locks that fell down the back of Draco's smooth neck.

"You intend to take advantage of me in _my_ greenhouse?" Draco asked sweetly, as if he couldn't feel Blaise against him, his rigid erection gently rubbing his butt.

"Mmmm…"

Draco sighed loudly, leaning his head back against Blaise's shoulder. "Fucking in a greenhouse, even if it is full of roses doesn't sound at all romantic."

"It doesn't have to be romantic. It can be fast and furious."

"Fast and furious?"

"And just as gratifying," Blaise whispered gruffly, wrapping his arms around Draco, caressing his stomach.

Draco laughed softly, attempting to turn, and with that Blaise reached down and began to lift Draco's robe, holding him firmly against the table. Blaise felt a shiver escape Draco as Blaise's left hand began to knead his thigh, something stirring, just a little higher than Blaise's palm.

"Blaise—"

"Luna is with Hermione, in the library and I put a swamp curse around this little greenhouse of yours, it will take a _long_ time to disperse. We're alone, little dragon."

"You planned this," Draco said sternly.

Blaise nuzzled his neck. "Of course I did. I'm not going to walk all the way down here for nothing."

Draco ran his palm along Blaise's arm. "What about my present?"

Slowly Blaise pulled Draco's robe up to bunch around his arse, and before he could protest, he started stroking the bare skin just below Draco's navel.

"Open it," Blaise whispered.

Draco's breath began to quicken, his skin flushed beautifully.

Draco reached for the small oblong box, gently trying to push Blaise's hand from his stomach to no avail. Blaise clung to him, caressing him, running his fingers over Draco's leg, along his thigh, and then, when finally Draco had the satin ribbon completely untied; Blaise quickly moved his hand to hold the top closed.

"I thought you said open it," Draco said, exasperated with feigned annoyance.

Blaise softly kissed his ear. "Spread your legs for me first."

Draco turned his head sharply, to smile sexily at Blaise. "That's obscene, you insolent man, thats bribery." He said, giving a naughty squirm against Blaise.

"I know." He grinned. "And you cannot imagine how pleased I am that you are wearing nothing under your robe. Had I known this little fact, I surely would have taken advantage long ago." He lowered his voice to repeat impishly, "Spread your legs, Draco, or no gift…"

For a long, drawn-out moment Draco did nothing. Then, smiling coyly, he turned back to the box and moved his feet just wide enough to allow Blaise proper access to his burning cock. With his surrender, Blaise lightly moved his fingers forward, around Draco's thigh to the front of him, inside and then cupped Draco's balls with his palm.

Draco drew a sharp breath as Blaise started to gently massage the smooth, velvet sacks, Draco's cock growing still larger. Blaise lifted his other hand from the top of the box and placed it back Draco's other thigh, kneading him.

"Open it now," Blaise whispered.

Draco lifted the lid, and as comprehension enveloped him, he nearly stopped breathing, fell completely still.

"That is what you mean to me, my darling Draco," he said in a thick, deep whisper, stroking Draco's shaft up and down.

For a moment Draco just stared at the box.

"Don't cry yet," Blaise added tenderly, placing little kisses along Draco's ear and neck. He found the tip of Draco's shuddering cock and began rubbing it gently, quickly, making Draco gasp. "I need you first."

"Do you—?"

"Shh…"

Draco leaned his head back, closing his eyes to the feel, his breath growing erratic and fast. Blaise kept Draco pinned with his hips and chest, unable to move, one hand now caressing Draco's hardened nipples through the satin robe, the other hand was still between Draco's legs.

Draco moaned softly, and he decided not to allow Blaise to do this, he took control. He carefully put the box down on the table and spun Blaise around, pushing him over to one of the wooden benches.

Draco leaned into Blaise, his head and palms against Blaise's chest. Blaise embraced Draco fully, dropping small, delicate kisses on the top of his head, holding himself still, listening to Draco's soft breathing and the faint rustle of trees outside.

And then Draco moved his hand down Blaise's stomach, slowly, until he grasped Blaise firmly against the tightness of his skinny jeans. He inhaled deeply but he didn't move, didn't let Draco go, then seconds later Draco gazed up at Blaise's face.

His expression was one of bad-ass arousal, and this erotic spectacle made Blaise's pulse race, his blood rush through his veins, and Draco smiled as if reading his thoughts. Then within seconds he lifted his hand and started unbuttoning Blaise's shirt, moving faster as he opened each button. Blaise raised his hands to help, but Draco brushed them aside, and almost immediately he had it pulled from Blaise's beautiful body and discarded, tossed on the bench behind him.

Gently, his eyes never leaving Blaise, he ran his fingers through Blaise's hair, down his neck, shoulders and onto his smooth, hard chest, making Blaise suffer with want, then Draco teased his lovers nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

He groaned, pulling Draco hard against him and closing his mouth over Draco's, hungrily, passionately, kissing him possessively as his tongue plunged into Draco's mouth, searching. Suddenly, as boldly intimate as it was unexpected, Draco grasped Blaise's tongue exactly as Blaise had done to his so many times, and began to suck gently, the shock of the touch causing Blaise's knees to weaken beneath him.

He touched Draco's shoulders, but he pushed Blaise's arms away once more as his hands reached down to Blaise's waistband. Draco placed his fingers inside, he pushed down with his finger until he touched and circled the tip of Blaise's desire.

"Draco…" Blaise whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco pulled back, and Blaise opened his eyes.

Draco was watching him intently through burning, silver orbs, features lovely and soft, cheeks dewy pink, and clearly outlined on his face was the look of a satisfied dragon ready to pounce on a nest full of birds.

Blaise inhaled deeply for control, keeping his eyes locked with Draco's. Then swiftly, Draco unzipped Blaise's jeans with incredible speed, placed his hands inside, and pulled them down just enough to expose the tip of him. Before Blaise could even consider touching Draco's beautiful body, he put his hands on Blaise's chest and began pushing his body toward the bench behind him. He moved with ease, allowing Draco to guide him, sitting finally on the hard wooden surface and on top of the shirt he'd taken from Blaise's torso and discarded only moments before.

Smirking slightly, Draco lowered himself to remove Blaise's shoes, one at a time, pushing them to the side, and finally, Blaise's skin on fire, the wait excruciating, Draco moved back to his jeans, grasping and pulling them from Blaise's body in one fast action.

Still Draco's gaze never wavered. Finally he stood before Blaise, fully clothed, and he sat on the wooden bench completely naked and never feeling more sexually aroused or exposed to anyone in his life. Draco had absolute control, and Blaise was captivated.

Then Draco was on his knees, leaning over and kissing Blaise intimately.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass, weaving his fingers through Draco's hair, fighting the urge simply to lose himself to the moment. Draco's lips moved up and down the length of him, kissing gently, his tongue circling the tip in slow, blissful, agonizing form. As if sensing the urgency, Draco raised his head slightly and began placing tiny kisses on Blaise's thighs, back and forth from one to the other, then moving up to his stomach, Draco's lips warm and moist on Blaise's bare flesh.

He softly cupped Blaise with his hand, making him moan when Draco started gently massaging him, stroking his hardness. Draco continued kissing Blaise's stomach, running his fingers through the curls surrounding his shaft, until finally he released Blaise and moved his body up to Blaise's, placing his knees on the bench, straddling Blaise and raising his robe to bunch between their bodies.

Blaise reached for Draco, but he grabbed his wrist.

"Touch me, and I'll stop," Draco whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

Without allowing protest of any kind, Draco delicately grasped Blaise once more and placed his hand over the tip.

Draco started moving, stroking the length of him, and Blaise relished in the feel, watching him, trying once more to touch Draco. Immediately he stopped.

"I said no."

That nearly killed Blaise.

Draco must have noticed his pained expression, for at that moment he reached for Blaise's hands and placed them up under his robe, his palms were now on Draco's thighs.

Again Draco began to rub and caress the tip of Blaise's shuddering cock.

Blaise's heart pounded, his throat ached, and he desperately needed release, especially seeing Draco as he was now, on top of him, his silver eyes burning with liquid desire, everything about him, Blaise craved to touch, to cover with his mouth. Draco was so beautiful, his lips moist and rosy and his smooth, pale skin luminescent and rich. Blaise had completely lost himself to Draco a long time ago, but that did not quell his desire.

Suddenly Draco stilled his body, placed his palms on Blaise's warm cheeks, and eyed him suspiciously, intensely.

"What are those rings for?" Draco asked in a daring, sultry voice, glancing at the contents of the little box.

He teased Blaise's skin delicately, the tips of his fingers skimming his thighs. Cautiously he replied, "I love you."

Draco shook his head and raised his body so he was almost hovering above, Blaise, not touching him. "Not good enough."

Blaise focused his thoughts to maintain control. "I...want to be with you."

Glancing quickly at Draco's quivering penis, he added, "I need you."

Draco grinned and narrowed his eyes to slits of shiny scepticism. "There are two rings in that box; you don't just buy rings its weird."

"Sometimes the weirdest thing can have the simplest answers," Blaise said mimicking Dumbledore's speech from the beginning of the year. He began to move his fingers up Draco's thighs, inch by inch, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Blaise…"

He had evidently noticed. Blaise had raised his hands high enough on Draco's legs for him to feel Blaise's thumbs lightly touching the hilt of his shaft, but the sound of Draco's voice made Blaise pause. Draco wanted to dominate this love play, and Blaise was both intrigued and immensely excited by such a bold action.

Blaise stilled his movements and waited, whispering, "I'm at your command, dragon."

With that concession Draco smirked again, and he slowly lowered himself down onto Blaise's lap more, encasing Blaise's cock in his palm. "Tell me why you brought rings, Blaise, there must be a reason."

He grinned naughtily and held Draco's gaze. "I'm sure there is."

"And...?" Draco said, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"I already gave you a clue. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaise ran his fingertips across Draco's lips. "I have an idea, but I don't think Bellatrix would let me." Draco said, closing his eyes and burying his blonde head in Blaise's chest feeling ashamed.

"Draco. I have told you already, that bitch has no control over you anymore."

Blaise stared at Draco hard and fervently, breathing deeply to contain the powerful, confusing emotions descending on him in waves.

"Draco, will you marry me?" Blaise asked finally. "I love you and I want to protect you from Bellatrix forever. I want to have a child with you and I want prove to you, that I am worthy of you."

Draco stared at Blaise in amazement and happiness.

"_You_? Prove yourself to _me_? I'm a whore, Blaise. If anyone needs to prove themselves, it's me."

"Then if you marry me we can have our whole lives to prove ourselves to one another." Blaise whispered deeply in Draco's ear.

"Don't you think that getting married is a little old fashioned, Blaise? I mean…" said Draco, blushing slightly, "we've…we've _fucked _and everything already. So…well you know…?"

"I did some research, little dragon, apparently if I marry you, my family and I become responsible for you; which means, Bellatrix can't touch you, ever again. Besides, my family is struggling enough to except that I am gay and they are _super_ old fashioned so if we don't get married…well they will shun us for, like, _ever._"

He cupped Draco's head with his hand, feeling his damp hair between his fingers, dropping tiny kisses on his pale temple and cheek, Draco found himself doing the same on Blaise's smooth, dark neck and shoulders and chest.

"So?" asked Blaise again, "will you marry me, Malfoy?"

"Of course I will, Blaise, I love you and I want to keep you close for the rest of my life." As Draco spoke he realised that he had almost been waiting for this, he felt as though everything was falling into place.

Blaise held to Draco for a long while, listening to his slow, steady breathing and the breeze from outside as it caused trees to sway against the glass. Dusk was falling around them, making the surroundings inside and out seem dark and lush, removed from civilization, reminding him exactly why he'd come to the green house.

"It's getting late, draco," he quietly said at last, shifting his weight to gently try and rise.

But, Draco moved his hips to stop him from moving. "I'm not ready to leave."

Blaise softly, soothingly, brushed his fingers through Draco's hair. "Well, my darling, I'm certain they have finished clearing my swamp hex by now and if Hermione, or Luna or our—how should I put it?—our robust and exotic-looking Herbology walked down here to see what's been keeping us, I wouldn't want to be caught in such a state of undress."

Draco sat up.

Blaise grinned. "Clothed as you are on top of me, and naked as I am, it looks suspiciously as if you took advantage of me."

Draco giggled sexily, eyes sparkling impishly as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, I did, didn't I?"

Blaise nodded, pretending to boast, "But not without allowances on my part."

"Your word against mine." Draco leaned over and kissed his left nipple, then moved to his side and off Blaise to sit on the bench next to his long, hard body.

Slowly, Blaise got dressed and when he was finally fully clothed again, he went over to the small box and took out the golden bands. He sat down and put one on his left, big toe. Draco, gaped at him stunned, Blaise saw his expression and grinned sheepishly.

"I know this is really gay…like literally, it's a thing, gay people do, but…these are toe-rings. I had them made especially, because we can wear them and not be suspected. I still think that until we have decided when we are going to be married we should keep it a secret.

As soon as Blaise had finished talking, Draco erupted in a fit of giggles and for several minutes, Blaise had to stand in middle off the greenhouse pretending to not look at Draco as he rolled around on the floor in silent hysteria. Finally Draco managed to get a grip on himself, he took the ring from Blaise, sat down on the bench and slipped it onto his toe – it was a perfect fit.

"Don't worry, I love the idea," He said seeing Blaise's slightly worried expression, "I was just highly amused by the way you explained the toe-ring idea. I was not laughing _at _you, Blaise."

He stood up and faced Blaise, "Well…say _hello _to your fiancé, Blaise."

Blaise grinned and winked, "Hello, fiancé!" Then he turned around and walked out of the greenhouse, saying, "I'll meet you in the common room, I've got loads of homework to do!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CH #10**

Secrets however, are hard to keep. Only a few days later during Transfiguration, Blaise found he could hardly stop looking at Draco. It was the warmest day, Hogwarts had experienced since the beginning of winter and Draco was only wearing his summer, short sleeved shirt and his grey school pants. His tie was very loose and the top three buttons of his shirt were open. He looked so beautiful, that it was all Blaise could do to NOT announce to the world…or in this case, the rest of the sixth years and Professor McGonagall, that he was the luckiest man on earth and that the stunning young wizard on the other side of the classroom was his lover and fiancé…and then of course…proceeding to jump Draco's bones right there on the desk in front of Hermione and Luna.

However, he restrained himself, but he had trouble explaining to professor McGonagall, why he could not stand up or uncross his legs to perform a Transfiguration task.

As soon as the bell went, Blaise managed to steer Draco, down a corridor away from the rest of the students, who were going to the Great Hall for lunch. He pulled Draco into an abandoned classroom and kissed him desperately.

"Blaise!" said Draco pulling away, "you will make me miss lunch again! Stop!"

"Why is it when I am incredibly horny, all you can think about is food?" Blaise said, grinning riley at Draco's flushed face.

"That's not true," said Draco, but he changed from defensive to naughty in a flash. "Let me show you." Draco led Blaise to the front of the classroom and then he sat against the desk pulling Blaise between his legs. "Kiss me." He whispered huskily.

Then Blaise kissed him deeply, passionately, embracing Draco fully, Blaise's mouth locked with his in a private communication only they shared.

Draco ran his fingers through Blaise's hair, inhaling the scent that was only his, relishing in his strength, the hardness of Blaise's body on top of his. Draco would have given almost anything to allow the moment to last an eternity, to be lost in Blaise's touch forever.

Blaise moaned softly, aching with needs untouched by Draco's love when he finally pushed Draco's lips from his. Draco ran his fingers over Blaise's swollen mouth and flaming cheeks, then back through his spikey, black hair.

Their lust for one another entombed them, shutting out the rest of the world and the only sound was their ragged breathing and longing moans. They were the last to people left on earth. They were all that mattered. Their lust and arousal were the only emotions left for anyone to feel.

"Draco…" Blaise said softly, gently cupping his head and rubbing himself seductively against Draco's body, his voice changed to rough and brimming with wild desire. "I want you. Right here, right now."

Draco stared into a Blaise's eyes that were virtual, boiling pits of vivid need. Then Draco looked in the direction of the classroom door to make sure they were alone, to his complete mortification, Luna and Hermione, both stood, in the now open doorway, staring at Blaise and Draco, sprawled, passionately, on the teacher's desk, in stunned disbelief.

"Oh, FUCK! Look!" Draco hissed, as he pushed against Blaise, trying to get up, but Blaise held him firmly and chuckled.

"Blaise, let me go!," Draco said frantically. "They'll think—"

"They'll think what? That we are making out? Well we are, so who cares?" Blaise was grinning unashamedly, and that made Draco mad. "Let me go!"

"Kiss me again."

Draco gaped at him. "They'll see us."

"They've already seen us, little dragon. Kiss me…"

"No!"

Blaise grinned rakishly. "Kiss me, or I'll give them something to really talk about."

Draco rolled his eyes and lifted his head to give Blaise a peck on the cheek. Instead, he pulled Draco's head forcefully against his once more and smothered his mouth until he became breathless.

At last Blaise released him. "Do you know what I think, darling?"

"I don't care," Draco retorted weakly, pushing himself up off the desk.

He smiled. "I think we should tell them we are engaged."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Ohmygosh!" said Luna, once Blaise had explained everything to them, "we never expected anything, did we?" she said turning to Hermione, who was grinning like she had just realised something.

"That day when I came into the room and Blaise was reading and you were doing your homework, Draco…you had not been doing those things just moments before, were you?" she asked jovially.

Draco blushed and looked away, Blaise laughed out loud. "The look on your face when you came in…geez, it was priceless! You looked like you were expecting to find something a little more _interesting _than what you found. Oh, and to answer your question: only moments before you came in, we had been discussing _things_ very intimately, there was kissing involved." Blaise said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But…look, ladies," Blaise continued, suddenly serious. "You cannot tell anyone else about this, I could endangers us and put Draco's life in jeopardy."

They both promised to keep it secret, but they were all very happy that they had nothing to hide anymore. It was a relief for all four of the friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In History of Magic, the next day, Harry leaned over to Draco and passed him a folded note. Going against his better judgement, Draco opened it and almost fainted in shock, it said:

'_You should be careful who is listening when you spill the beans on secrets.'_

Draco looked quickly at Harry and Ron who were both smiling maliciously at him. What did they know? How much did they know? Had they told anyone? Questions raced through his mind and he began to breathe very fast.

"Excuse me, Professor Binns?" Draco said, his voice shaking. The droning old ghost looked up from his page of notes and stared with distaste at Draco.

"What do _you_ want?" he said, with a contempt, which his lilting voice only took on when he talked to Draco.

"I…I…I think I need to…go to the…the Hospital Wing." Draco stammered, horribly aware of all the sixth years, stares focused on him.

"Just go, Mr Malfoy and…don't' bother coming back." Then Binns returned to his lecture and Draco threw a terrified glance at Hermione and Luna, but avoiding making any sort of eye-contact with Blaise. As he passed Harry's table, Harry passed him another note.

When Draco had gotten out of the classroom, he lent against the wall and opened the second note.

'_By the way, whore, we told HER so watch your back, she is mad as fuck.'_

HOLY SHIT! Draco felt as though his life was crumbling around him. Fear gripped his chest with a fire he had not known for many weeks and the memories of his time with Bellatrix came flooding back. The molestation. The pain. The _darkness. _

Draco ran. He ran and he ran and he ran, tears rolling down his face and gasps of shuddering despair wracked his body. He wouldn't go back to being tortured, raped and locked away. He wouldn't…no…he couldn't lose Blaise…or Luna and Hermione. But if Bellatrix did come, she would lock him away forever; he would not be allowed to come to school and when he had fulfilled his _uses, _tom would most likely kill him.

Draco ran to the Slytherin dorm and collapsed on his bed. For what seemed like hour he lay there, waiting for Bellatrix to burst in and take him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When the bell rang, Draco heard the tell-tale sound of hundreds of feet pounding on the roof above his head, moments later Blaise burst in, followed closely by Luna.

"Draco! Draco! What's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Blaise was in tears. He was shaking and scared. "I was so worried, when I saw you read the note. What wrong?"

"I don't know _how_, but…but, Blaise…they found out…they told Bellatrix…somehow they found…Blaise…she is going to _kill _me." Draco's body shuddered with hopeless sobs and Blaise sat on the bed next to him and took Draco's distraught body in his arms, Draco buried his face in Blaise's chest and cried out in fear, anger and despair.

Luna sat on the other side of the bed and gently put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco." Said Blaise softly, "we will never let that happen, we will protect you."

"That's right Draco, we love you. Bellatrix will never get you while I'm still alive." Luna said stroking Draco's arm.

At that moment, Hermione burst in, he cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. "he's not…in the Hospital…" she said between breaths, then she spotted Draco on the bed. "Oh my lord!" she said softly, "Is he ok? Are you ok, Draco?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Draco began, but Blaise cut him off.

"No, he is not fine. Potter and Weasley found out about us and they told Bellatrix."

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKING SHIT!" Hermione declared shrilly, "What the FUCK are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something quick." Luna replied.

Blaise thought for a minute and then he spoke, "I think we should go to Dumbledore. I don't think Draco can move, you two go and get him."

"This could go very wrong." Hermione said, frowning.

"Dumbledore, other that Professor sprout is the only teacher that see Draco in a good way." Blaise whispered, but Draco heard him.

"It's true, girls. Please go." He said quietly and the girls left.

When the door closed, Blaise lifted Draco's face to his and kissed away his tears and held their bodies close, sharing the pain and anguish.

They sat together like this for about ten minutes and then they heard hurried footsteps. Blaise slightly released Draco, so that he could turn around.

"Let me explain, Blaise." Draco said firmly, "I am the one whose fault it is."

Blaise knew it was not Draco's fault but he didn't protest, he just nodded once and said, "You tell him, but only if I can hold you while you do."

Draco's eyes brimmed with grateful tears, "it a deal." He said, smiling slightly through his tears. Blaise held him close for a moment and then the door burst open and Albus Dumbledore strode in, his hot-pink robes sweeping around his feet.

"Hello Draco, hello Blaise," he said greeting them with a voice you might use when attending a birthday party, "I got a rather…rushed account of your predicament from Hermione and Luna, but I think I got the gist; please, stop me if I'm wrong…"

He then proceeded to repeat the chain of events that were ruining their lives in a way that Draco's mother had once used to tell him a story, but Draco was too worn to care, he just listened and nodded occasionally or interjected a point or corrected an error, but mostly he just stayed quiet.

When he had finished, Dumbledore fixed his piercing blue eyes on Blaise. "So, you two _are_ engaged?"

"Yes sir." Said Blaise quietly, he was feeling small and feeble in front of the great wizard.

"Oh goody!" said Dumbledore suddenly, "I do love weddings!" then he returned to the topic at hand, "being headmaster it within my authority to perform marriages." Draco and Blaise looked at each other in relief, but then Dumbledore continued, "However, the law states that I can only marry two student s if one of them is pregnant."

"Everybody in this room, get the fuck out." Blaise's voice came deep and forceful, his eyes shiny with an angry passion. When no one moved he said, "Now." One word, one tone, one dangerous meaning. Hermione and Luna fled, but Dumbledore stayed.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, professor," Blaise hissed and Draco cowered in his arms, "Please. Leave. Now." Dumbledore looked at him, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I'm only still here so I can give Draco the potion that enables him to become pregnant, I am assuming that Draco will be the one bearing your child, but it is up to you. Professor Snape _happened_ to hand me the potion on my way down here."

"Snape?" Draco asked tentatively, "Why would Snape do that?"

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies," said Dumbledore. He put a small bottle into Blaise's hand and winking at them both, he turned to leave, "Besides," he said as he swept out of the dormitory, "I haven't the foggiest idea."

When the door closed, Blaise turned Draco around in his arms and looked into his smooth, tear stained face and relaxed.

"What is your decision, my dragon?" Blaise asked quietly, "You know mine and I want yours to be the same, but I will not force anything upon you."

"I _want_ your child, Blaise. I want you. But by doing this you are endangering yourself so much, you could die. I refuse to let you –"

Blaise kissed him, stopping the flow of fears and horror that was trying to gush out. Then suddenly Blaise pulled away. He looked furious, his eyes were burning and he got up abruptly.

"Draco." He said, his voice was low and almost threatening, "Do you really think I would truly love you if I gave a fuck about what happens to me? As far as I am concerned, Bellatrix can go fuck herself, because I love you and I don't care what it takes to protect you from her, because I will do it."

"But, Blaise, I—" Draco began, frightened of the fury and passion writhing in Blaise's jet eyes.

"NO!" Blaise yelled, "No more _**Buts**_… screw Bellatrix and screw all those fuckers who ever tried to put you down or hurt you! You are the hottest, sexiest and most ridiculous person I have ever met and I want to be with you forever!"

Then, without any warning, Blaise sprinted from the room and disappeared, slamming the door behind him.

That was when Draco broke. He screamed. Not knowing who could hear him and not caring. He was astounded that such a sound could come from him. It was the sound of ultimate despair. He just screamed and screamed. There were tears streaming down his face and the world became a blur. He couldn't feel anything, he was numb. His nail scraped layer after layer of skin off his arms and face as he clawed at himself, wishing it could all end. Blood mixed with his tears and his anguish tore him apart. His stomach began to heave and he screamed even louder. No one would save him it was over. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He _needed_ to die.

"KILL ME!" he screamed, hoping someone would oblige "JUST FUCKING KILL ME! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS…I HURT HIM…HE…AHHHHHHH! JUST KILL ME!"

"Draco, shut up or I will be forced to call Madame Pomfrey." A cool voice broke through his thought and abruptly, he stopped screaming. "That's better isn't it?" said Dumbledore taking Draco's hand and pressing it in a fatherly way, "you could get a sore throat, hollering like that."

Draco collapsed back onto the bed and then…nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH #11**

Draco opened his eyes. At first all he could see was hot-pink fuzz. Then Dumbledore's calm face swam into view, he was smiling cheerfully. "Here drink this." Said Dumbledore pressing a small bottle to his lips and Draco swallowed reluctantly.

"Is it poison? Will I die?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Said Dumbledore, chuckling, "I am afraid the Ministry forbids me from poisoning students…oh and Draco, don't sound so hopeful, people might think you _want_ to die."

"I do." Said Draco sullenly, but he knew he sounded like whining child.

"Come now. I just gave you the impregnation potion. Now I can marry you and Blaise and every one can get laid…or um…study for exams… in peace." Dumbledore amended, looking slightly guilty.

Draco decided, in that moment, not to be shocked by all of this, he simply nodded and said, "Is Blaise mad at me still?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear boy!" said Dumbledore happily, "He is terrified for you, he has hardly left your side…you have been here for six hours, by the way."

"So you gave me the potion?" Asked Draco, feeling a little confused. "Why?"

"Because Blaise told me that you agreed to have a child, and I noticed you had not taken the potion, so I helped you along." Dumbledore's forehead creased into a small frown, "Was I mistaken?"

"NO!" Draco shouted and winced as his head pounded, but he didn't care, he was too relieved to keep still. He tried to jump out of bed and run into Blaise's room, but Dumbledore held him back.

"Draco!" he said loudly, "you need to rest or you will find it affects the chances of Blaise or yourself…_completing…_successfully. Lie back and sleep for a while." Draco grinned at the slightly sheepish words from the old wizard.

"_Completing?_ No offense or anything professor, but seriously, that's really lame."

"Yes? Well another thing the Ministry does not like me doing is dirty talking to students." Dumbledore thought for a moment and then decided to continue, "You see, if I had said something like: _Draco, if you don't lie the fuck down and get some motherfucking sleep, both you and Blaise are going to have a rough time creaming each other, because you will be so tired and its harder to get shacked up when you are tired. _If I had said that it would have put my professionalism in doubt."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then Dumbledore's serious face broke into small smile that was infectious to Draco. He smiled back and then began to laugh.

"I am sure that laughter is the best medicine." Dumbledore said, getting up and moving toward the door. "However, I really think you ought to go to sleep."

"Ok, professor." Said Draco, leaning back on the pillow and closing his eyes as the pink-clad headmaster shut the door.

He knew Dumbledore was right, but he could not sleep. Questions, uncertainties, fear, sex, sadness and love soared and crashed through his mind leaving trails of thought that took many minutes to let go of.

Draco started a little chant in his mind, and he focused everything on it.

_Everything will be ok. _

_Everything will be ok._

_Everything will be ok._

_Everything will be ok._

_Everything will be ok._

_Everything will be ok._

_Everything will be ok…_

_Everything will be o…_

_Everything will be…_

_Everything…ok…_

_Ok…_

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"_NO…FUCK...NO…NO...DRACO…CAN'T…NO…__**DRACO**__!"_

Draco woke up, heart pounding, sure he'd been dreaming. But then he heard it again. A strangled, anguished cry from the prefects' dormitory, one of real suffering and pain. Draco almost ripped the curtains from around his bed as he lunged for the prefects' door. _Blaise. Blaise was in danger…Draco had to protect him…from whatever…GO. _

He did not care if the rest of the Slytherins' started to stir and moan as he jumped over several beds in his hurry to reach his lover.

As he burst into the room Draco saw Blaise sprawled on the bed with the white sheets wrapped around him in a horrible twisted fashion. Blaise was thrashing from side to side and his body glistened with sweat. Then suddenly, Blaise screamed again, a long drawn out shriek of fear and as the Slytherins' gathered excitedly around the door, Draco sprinted into the room and rushed to Blaise's side.

Draco touched his shoulder gently, but Blaise didn't seem to feel him. Blaise's eyes opened, but he didn't seem to see Draco. What _did _he see? His eyes were endless tunnels of blank writhing fear. Draco could not imagine – the look of sheer horror on Blaise's face was awful. And then he cried out, an inhuman, animalistic, "NO!" that ripped from his throat. Then the horror turned to rage. "NO!" he shouted again. "FUCK NO…NOT THAT!"

Without any warning, Blaise grabbed Draco by the upper arms and Draco felt a flash of real fear as Blaise's fingers but harshly into him. For one terrifying moment, Draco was sure that Blaise was going to fling him across the room. Whatever he saw instead of her, it seemed like he was intending to rip it apart or cling on forever.

Draco tried to pull away, but Blaise only tightened his painful grip making tears sting Draco's eyes. The other boys just stood in the doorway, either too frightened to help or enjoying watching the _whore_ get hurt.

"Blaise! Wake up! It's me Draco! Blaise…please, you hurting me!"

His eyes flicked back into focus and suddenly recognitions flared in their tortured depths, "HOLY _SHIT_!"

Blaise released him and Draco fell back onto the floor. Draco pushed away from Blaise, scooting backwards until he hit the wall.

Draco was breathing hard and so was Blaise. Blaise sat up and jumped out of bed. Draco was momentarily relieved to see, Blaise was wearing boxers (at least he was not naked), then the fear returned as Blaise grabbed his wand from the bedside table and turned to face the gaping Slytherins'.

"_Leave. Now." _Was all Blaise said, but they scattered, as if _smelling_ the danger in his voice and with a flick of his wand, the thick oak door slammed shut.

Blaise spun to face Draco, a look of utter dismay and wretchedness on his perfect face. Blaise took three big steps and sank to his knees in front of Draco's shaking form.

"Draco…I…I am so sorry. Are you ok?" he asked quietly, but he knew that Draco was not. There was blood running down his arms in tiny rivulets and bruises were already forming in the soft under side of Draco's elbow. "Draco, I am so, so sorry." Blaise repeated, reaching out for him, but Draco shrank back against the wall.

"You…you were so _angry_, so scared. _You hurt me." _Draco whispered through his hands. He lifted his head and looked at Blaise, his eyes steely grey and cold, "That could not possibly have been a _normal_ dream. Please explain, Blaise."

"The floor is cold. Come and sit on the bed." Blaise tried to take Draco's hand, but it was pulled away.

"I will stay _here_." There was no fear on Draco's beautiful face, just an angry curiosity.

"Ok." Said Blaise gently, "Draco, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner." He paused, but when Draco made no attempt to agree with him or reprimand him, he continued. "I am a…I am a Seer and I was seeing the future…again." Draco stared and tears came to his eyes. Blaise went on. "That is why I pay attention in Divination, because I can actually see things. I am a Dreamer, not a Prophet, like Professor Trelawney. I only see my own future and only really understand it when I sleep. Seeing your own future is very painful and scary. I am sorry you have had to witness my fits twice and I never meant to hurt you. I would never have done it knowingly." Blaise could not go on, he hated himself for hurting Draco, and he felt sickened and ill, wishing he could turn back the clock. Blaise let his head hang and exhausted, self-disgusted tears dripped onto the floor between them. He would not blame Draco if he refused to even talk to him again. He would not blame him at all.

But then Draco touched him. The side of Blaise's tear stained face felt Draco's warm palm brush the thin, coarse stubble on his jaw.

"Come on, Blaise, keep going, you need to get it out. Tell me _everything. _What did you see?"

"Draco, I can't tell you that. It would…no, please do not ask me to repeat it."

"Ok. But I am here…if you want to talk. Hold me." Draco reached out his bloody, bruising arms to Blaise, but instead of hugging him, Blaise swept Draco up and carried him to the bed.

When they were comfortable with Blaise sitting against the pillows and Draco leaning against him between his legs, Blaise took one of Draco's arms and began to lick the blood from it, gently running his warm tongue along the whole length of his arm. He raised excited goose-bumps on Draco's skin.

When his left arm was clean on blood, Blaise began on the other. By this time more than Draco's goose-bumps were erect and when he felt a throbbing, hard length of _something…_pressed against his back, he knew this might be more than a healing session.

Draco's suspicions were confirmed when his right arm was clean, but Blaise continued to lick him. His thin satin robe seemed very heavy all of a sudden, but Draco stayed still, letting Blaise have the floor.

"I read…about this…impregnation thing…again." Blaise said with intense throaty lust, between licks. "Apparently…you have to…give me…a _seriously_ hot…blow-job...and make me cum…and swallow…so I can fertilise the egg you…have inside you now."

"Sounds…_great."_ Growled Draco huskily, surprised at how aroused he was, but not disappointed. "When do I get to start?"

Blaise growled and tried to control himself. "It is my turn to control you, so when I say you can, you may do so."

Suddenly Draco felt naughty. He wanted Blaise to tell him what to do, but he did not want to obey. In a quick motion he turned himself around and to Blaise's shock, Draco was now straddling him looking _very _dirty and erotic in his short satin robe.

"Go on, Blaise. Try and resist." Draco purred; taking Blaise's hand and putting it under his robe, made Blaise cup his hard cock. Blaise closed his eyes and groaned as he began to knead Draco's velvet shaft. Draco rose to his knees and now looked down at Blaise, holding in his passion with an unimaginable effort. Finally unable to control himself, Draco reached down and removed Blaise hand.

"Ok, Blaise." Draco said breathlessly, "here's the deal: you lead, but you have to suck me too."

"Deal…my little dragon." Blaise gasped, trying desperately not to sound as aroused as he was. "Stay where you are, Draco. That's perfect for the ravaging I am about to give you."

Draco shuddered with arousal and leaned his head back in sheer anticipation.

"Talk dirty to me, Blaise…please." Draco pleaded, feeling silly, but needing to hear the details of his approaching glorious exploration.

"I am going to do things to you that will feel so good, you will struggle not to scream, but I want to make you scream, so you will. However I will not talk, because I want to concentrate on making you explode with liquid passion."

That was enough for Draco, he gasped once and put his hands on Blaise' shoulders, gripping hard. "I'm yours." Was all he said, it sounded corny, but he meant it.

Blaise shifted so he was sitting a little higher on the pillows and leaned forward to circle Draco's naval with his tongue, darting the tip inside the little cavity, causing shivers to run through Draco's _whole _body. Then Blaise pulled away and knelt in front of Draco looking down at him before kissing him.

Although Draco hardly reacted, Blaise tasted the fire of the kiss Draco met him with. Blaise kissed harder and Draco met him stroke for stroke; their tongues sliding all over each other like mating snakes.

Blaise broke off and began to kiss and lick Draco neck and shoulders, pushing the sides of Draco's robe down, as he kissed lower and lower. Draco's nipples were as hard as stone and Blaise longed to nibble and tease them, but he avoided them, drawing out Draco's incredible suffering for as long as he could.

The robe was hanging loosely around Draco's hips, leaving his whole torso bare and Blaise took full advantage of that fact. He prowled around Draco, like a wolf, crawling behind him and covering his back with kisses. Draco felt like a delicate, precious artwork, being looked after so carefully it _hurt._ And then Blaise knelt behind him and everything changed. After one last kiss on the back of his neck, Blaise began to really ravage Draco's angelic body. He grabbed Draco's chest from behind and started to growl like an animal as he sucked and nibbled Draco's skin with intense passion.

Nowhere on Draco's body was safe from Blaise's teeth, tongue or lips. The flimsy robe was ripped away and Draco knelt there, fully naked, feeling like only Blaise's intimate cleansing could wash away his fear.

Blaise's hands were everywhere too, but he refused to touch Draco's hardness. Draco knew Blaise was teasing him but he stayed a still as he could, biting his bottom lip in ecstasy, trying not to grab Blaise and have his dirty-minded way with that luscious, dark body. Then suddenly, Blaise was in front of him again and began to touch and kiss the parts of Draco he had as yet, neglected. Starting with his nipples, Blaise took one hard ball in his mouth and gently grazed his teeth against it, licking and sucking at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Slowly, slowly, Blaise made a trail of nibbling kisses down, Draco's chest…stomach…pelvis…thighs. Blaise as going too far with the teasing and Draco could hardly resist his urges.

"_Fuck! Blaise! Stop it or I will stop doing what you say!_" Draco hissed, in a tortured, muffled scream. Blaise stopped. He sat cross legged in front of Draco and looked up at him, grinning slightly.

"I'm not sure that a little disobedience would be such a bad thing, my _naughty_ little dragon." Said Blaise with an incredibly husky voice, Draco took a deep breath and controlled his arousal.

"Ok, here you go then!" said Draco, suddenly licking his lips suggestively and leaning over to kiss Blaise. For several seconds Blaise kissed Draco back, crushing their lips together and loosing breath, then Blaise broke off and looked up at his lover with a mock-angered expression on his face.

"Here's your punishment, my bad little dragon." He growled lustily, pushing Draco back onto the bed, not very gently and sliding out to cover Draco, holding himself inches above Draco's quivering body.

Draco found Blaise's eyes were boring into him with an intensity that made him want to release himself right there, but he held Blaise's electrifying gaze and controlled as best he could, his yearning cock.

Blaise decided that he could not cause Draco any more pain. He slide slowly down the bed, kissing Draco's delicious body as he went, then he took Draco in his mouth and ran his hot tongue over the pounding hot velvet. Draco threw his head back and closed his eyes…finally.

The pleasure was incredible, Draco felt like the end of the world could have been happening and he would not have cared.

Then Blaise broke away, long enough to whisper, "Scream for me, dragon."

Draco screamed, there was no need to tell him he could hardly have stopped himself, he screamed with pleasure and lust, his cock throbbing in Blaise's hot mouth.

Draco grabbed Blaise's gorgeous sweat soaked hair and fucked Blaise's mouth in a passion. Draco yelled Blaise's name and Blaise made animalistic sounds that made veins on Draco's neck stand out. _How was it possible for someone to give someone else so much pure pleasure? _

When he came, Draco shrieked in ecstasy and squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to Blaise swallowing his cum in three large gulps and then licking the drops from the tip of his cock.

Draco arched his back one last time and shuddered in release, collapsing into the damp sheets, still clutching Blaise's hair.

"Blaise, that was…amazing." Draco gasped, panting hard and trying to sit up, but Blaise held him down and moved up to straddle the sweat, drenched wizard.

"Hey, Blaise that's not fair." Draco began, and Blaise looked surprised, thinking Draco meant not letting him up. "That whole time, _you_ were wearing underwear, that's…umm…that's _sexual molestation_." Draco continued trying to sound sophisticated, but only succeeding in making the huge tent in Blaise underwear larger.

"No it's not. But if it was…" said Blaise smirking sexily, "you would be the first person I have ever met, that _enjoyed_ sexual molestation. Perhaps you could help me out here?" Blaise took Draco's fingers and put them inside the waistband of his jocks.

"You are a dirty, incorrigible, smut-mouthed little boy, so why do you turn me on so much?" Draco asked removing his fingers and putting his hands on Blaise's wet chest.

"Maybe, because you find dirty, incorrigible, smut-mouthed little boys irresistibly sexy." Blaise said, leaning down to kiss Draco gently on the lips. "Our deal?" Blaise reminded him, taking one of Draco's hands and putting it on the thin cotton hiding Blaise's urgent cock. Draco smiled up at his dark fiancé and squeezed gently. Blaise clenched his teeth and closed his eyes struggling for control. Draco's smile broadened and he felt a rush of power.

"I will control you now, Blaise. Get off me so I can." Blaise obliged readily, quickly sliding of Draco and lying back on the pillows, as Draco sat up and looked at him. "I am making it a little more interesting, so wait here." Draco got out of bed and put on his robe, "I'll be back." He swept out of the room and Blaise stayed on the bed, yearning to run after Draco and…well you know.

For a very long time it seemed Draco was out of the room and Blaise was becoming lustier and more curious to find out what Draco had planned. He had never stayed horny for this long without physical contact. Just thinking about the sexy, blonde wizard…_his _sexy, blonde wizard was enough to keep him erect and aroused.

When Draco finally returned he was carrying a pair of…_oh my gosh_…a pair of pink…fluffy hand cuffs. Blaise cock throbbed in an incredible rush of lust.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH #12**

"Draco…" Blaise said smiling as his dragon, stepped out of the robe and walked, seductively towards the bed, "you kinky, little bastard…I love you."

Draco smiled and climbed into the bed. "Stand up and turn around." Blaise obliged immediately, feeling a strange nervous excitement as Draco began to kiss and lick the back of his knees, tasting his sweat and skin. Blaise's cock strained against his tight, cotton underwear and Draco started moving his kisses upwards, his left hand tracing Blaise's heavily muscled thighs.

Blaise gasped when Draco ran the tips of his smooth fingers across Blaise's hardened length. _Shit he was good. _Blaise thought, fighting his urge to turn around, fuck Draco in his hot, wet mouth and cream himself all over Draco's pale chest.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Blaise's wrists and cuffed his hands quickly behind his back, before running the tip of his tongue up Blaise's spine until he was standing behind Blaise on the bed. Draco reached around Blaise's broad chest and ran his hands possessively over the firm smoothness, gently squeezing Blaise's nipples, making Blaise bite his bottom lip in desire.

Then Draco walked slowly around Blaise to face him and smiled sweetly kissing his cheek gently. Blaise tried to hold him, but the handcuffs held his hands out of the way and Draco giggled at Blaise's look of frustration and resignation. Draco began his game. He started with slow, long kisses, teasing Blaise, pulling out of his reach. Then he traced a swirling pattern with his tongue, dipping into Blaise's collarbone, brushing against one hard masculine nipple. Blaise let out a low groan of appreciation, and Draco growled in desire. When he moved across the hard, rippling planes of Blaise's glossy abdomen, Blaise's groan grew louder, and his cock tugged desperately against his jocks.

Blaise struggled against the fluffy handcuffs and Draco grinned as he saw the desperation and arousal in Blaise's fiery eyes.

"No, Blaise, this is my game. So play nice." he said, putting his thumbs into the waistband of Blaise's underwear and leaning far enough away from Blaise, so that he could not kiss him.

Just then Blaise remembered something he had learned in Defence against the Dark Arts the previous week. He muttered a wandless charm and to Draco's surprise and mock-fury, Blaise underwear disappeared.

"BLAISE! That's cheating!" Draco scolded cheekily, licking Blaise's left nipple. Then Draco knelt down on the bed and his mouth latched on to the tip of Blaise's cock and circling it, his skilled tongue tracing around the rim of its head, tickling the fissure at the tip. Blaise's moan of pleasure was tinged with surprise. Draco started to move, taking Blaise in deep enough to gag. The releasing Blaise's cock from his mouth, Draco gripped the throbbing shaft in both hands, stroking him eagerly, hungrily. His hands slid up and down the velvety length. One reached down to cup Blaise's balls, exploring them, and then tickling the delicate flesh just behind them. He groaned loudly, leaning back, his hips arching toward Draco.

Blaise tried to guide Draco's head back to his swollen erection, just using his hips and to his delight Draco got the message. Draco's mouth started working on Blaise again, devouring him, savouring every masculine taste of him. Blaise shifted his hips, nudging deeper against Draco's eager mouth, and he nibbled at Blaise, mindless with his own pleasure but still careful enough to only let the edges of his teeth graze Blaise's flesh. Groaning, Blaise lost his balance, falling against the wall at the back of the bed. Draco gripped him, not letting go, increasing his suction softly as he moved faster against Blaise's shaft, his tongue dancing and flicking over Blaise's feverish skin.

Draco growled against Blaise's cock, the vibrato of his melodic voice making Blaise let out an ecstatic yell. Draco made hot, animal-like noises against Blaise. His tongue seduced Blaise's cock and Blaise was breathing hard, almost insane with the intensity of his desire.

Finally, Blaise was pushed over the edge. He pushed once more into Draco's mouth and then, screaming, gasping with ecstasy he came.

"DRACO!" He yelled, eyes closed, head back. The cum spurted out of him, and pumped into Draco, who swallowed I all, shuddering from the intensity of the experience and the intimacy of their contact.

Draco felt the most amazing sensation inside of him. It felt like a flower had just blossomed. _A beautiful, living flower_. Draco knew in that moment, that he was pregnant.

He held Blaise around the waist, resting his forehead against Blaise's strong upper thigh. Softly, so softly that Blaise could hardly hear him Draco said:

"It's done. Blaise, hold me. I'm scared." Blaise sank down still panting and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, but not hugging him at all. Draco looked up in surprise, "Why won't you hold me."

"Draco…I'm still cuffed." Blaise said, grinning sheepishly. Draco's frightened, confused face spread into a smirk, and he muttered the unlocking charm. Blaise put his free arms around Draco and Draco returned the hug, feeling for the moment like everything was going to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Is it true you're pregnant and engaged, Whorefoy?" Harry called across the Great Hall the next day at breakfast and Ron sniggered, as did most of the other sixth years. Draco put his hand on Blaise's shoulder to stop him retaliating and simply smiled at the green eyed bully. He stood up and walked calmly around the hall to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked right up to Harry and his friends.

Draco stood and looked down at Harry for a few moments, before punching him in the face. Hard. There was a mutual gasp throughout the Great Hall.

"What the fuck is your problem, Dickfuck?" Harry yelled, holding his bleeding nose and glaring at Draco.

"Yes, Chosen One, I am engaged to Blaise Zabini and I am pregnant." Draco's clear voice rang out clearly through the hushed hall. "Oh and might I just add," Draco continued, turning away and looking back at the shocked Gryffindor's, "You are all invited to the wedding." He walked calmly back to the Slytherin table and kissed Blaise firmly on the lips…in front of the entire school, he was glad when Blaise kissed him back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Luna take Hermione in her arms and kiss her deeply, passionately, holding the muggle-born's hips and pressing her close, crushing their bodies together, as they sat opposite the two kissing wizards.

There were calls of, "get a room!" "Oh my gosh…gross out!" and, "Fucking fags!" or even, "Wait…what? When did this happen?"

Suddenly without warning someone yelled something, a sharp pain spread through Draco's body and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco drifted in and out of consciousness, the tiny room he was in, felt like it was moving. He was cold and scared, every bump, every rut jarred him until the vicious thudding in his skull swallowed him completely into darkness.

He _hated_ the dark.

It wasn't until the dark place arrived and someone dragged him from the carriage that he realized, at some point during the journey, he'd been bound at the wrists and ankles and that he was naked. He had to hop from the dark boot of the car to the dark house. Each awkward landing clacked his teeth together and set his brain pounding anew.

Bellatrix laughed and tugged him along faster.

She shouldered open the front door and shoved Draco inside so hard his chin bounced against the dusty wood floor. He lay there; his naked body pressing on the cold floor and his tongue coated with blood from the impact, and he fought the overwhelming sense of helpless desolation brought on by the unwelcome sight of his aunt's apartment. After a moment, he pushed up with his bound fists and struggled to his knees.

Bellatrix ignored him in favour of telling Tom about her recapture. Draco spat blood on the floor. He watched Bellatrix until she disappeared from view into Tom's bedroom.

He was lost forever, because by telling the whole school about him and Blaise before they were married, Draco had surrendered himself to his aunt's wishes. He was in her legal custody. She'd never let him out of the house again, unless it was to visit a 'client'.

Lord Voldemort's footsteps prowled up behind him. Slow, precise thuds of his leather soles against the wooden floor. The footfalls stopped. His fingers twisted in Draco's blonde hair and yanked upward. An involuntary squeak escaped Draco's throat as several strands ripped from his skull. He heard Bellatrix laugh insanely from behind him.

He clamped his mouth shut tight. He hated to show pain. It brought them too much pleasure.

Tom let go, smacked Draco on the back of the head, circled into view. Smiling, of course. He'd always found moments of physical mastery both amusing and arousing. The rape and molestation, he knew he would have to endure now, scared him far more than the laughter and the pain.

Tom cast a slow, lascivious gaze over his body, beginning at his feet, up the length of his bound legs, lingering on her thighs, her his cock, his nipples and his mouth. When his eyes met Draco's, the Dark Lord gave him a deliberate, mocking wink.

"All grown up, aren't you?" He drained his glass of fire whiskey and unicorn blood, he smiled coldly. "Lucky for both of us, I'm feeling good enough to welcome you home nice and proper."

Gooseflesh erupted over Draco's limbs.

Tom arched the skin above his lidless eyes, if there had been any hair on his face, his eyebrow would have risen. "What's this? No tears? No pleading for me to 'just leave you alone'?"

No. He'd learned the hard way begging Voldemort to stop merely spiked his arousal. He liked it when his victims pleaded; it was his own sadistic fetish. It was from experience that Draco knew…he whole body tensed. Better not to think about those days. Nobody was here to protect him, not Blaise, not his mum, not even his dad.

Tom's legs bent until he nearly sat on his heels, face at Draco's eye level, arms crossed over his knees. He tilted forward, licked her forehead and sniffed her.

Draco tried not to vomit or spit in Tom's snake-like face.

He reached out and fingered a lock of Draco's hair. "Pretty hair. Too bad it's all dirty. We'd better get you into a bath."

Draco clenched his teeth and glared at the Dark Lord. He'd have to untie Draco to do anything to him. The moment his hands were free, he'd gouge out Tom's eyes, and the moment his legs were free, he'd knee Tom in the balls and run out the door. He'd die before letting him touch him again.

Lord Voldemort rose to his feet, reached in a pocket of his flowing, smoky robes and pulled out a ring of keys.

"I'd better go unchain a few house elves." He said, coldly, "We need a fire in here, a bath for you, more blood for me…Stay right here, Bella. The fun will start the moment I come back. Draco, if you try to escape…I'll throw you in the old pantry down stairs…yes, Draco, you remember it now."

Bellatrix laughed behind him and Draco felt her cool hand on his shoulder. With his trademark high, cold laugh, Lord Voldemort was gone.

When he returned, Tom had a cold smile on his face as he said, "I think I'll put you in there anyway. I like to watch you cower. It's not so very terrible in there, is it? So very dark, so very small, so very tight? We'll have to see if you still fit inside. I wager you'll be begging for my company once you've spent a night locked inside. Perhaps two nights. Or three." His thin, clammy fingers squeezed Draco's upper arm as his voice dropped dangerously. "You'll stay in the pantry until you're ready to greet me properly."

"I won't go in there," he whispered. "I can't."

"You will."

When Bellatrix and Voldemort pulled on his arms, Draco's knees gave way beneath him. He thudded heavily to the ground, legs limp, eyes wide with terror.

"Get. Up."

His lungs wheezed. His body shook. His pulse faltered. He couldn't move. They were hurting his baby, but he couldn't stop them. If he told them, they would kill his child.

Voldemort bent down, hooked the fingers of his free hand through the rope binding Draco's ankles and dragged his dead weight across the room feet-first. He and Bellatrix hauled Draco down the corridor to a tall narrow door that haunted his worst nightmares.

Bellatrix flung open the door.

An icy draft rippled across Draco's skin. The gaping maw of the long-abandoned pantry yawned blacker than ever in the absence of both sunlight and candles. What if they lost the key? What if they never released him? What if they left him to die?

Bellatrix tugged him toward the open doorway. "In you go."

"Not again." He shook his head from side to side. "No. No!"

Bellatrix hauled him forward by his ankles, dropped his legs and Voldemort kicked Draco's shoulders inside with the heel of his boot.

Draco thrashed, ready to die before being confined in that tiny slice of hell. When Tom reached down to shove his face into the darkness, Draco bit him. Hard.

"Little _whore_."

He hurled a liquid curse over Draco's head. It shattered behind him, sending a pungent spray of sticky liquid and tiny shards against the back wall. Even though Voldemort had no magic, when he got angry he could form it into an energy weapon. He kicked Draco the rest of the way inside, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to bruise, hard enough to maybe break the bone.

No. He hadn't broken any of Draco's bones this time. That was lucky—_ha! Lucky._ If he was lucky, they wouldn't shut the door and lock him inside. If he was lucky, Tom would just kill him and have done with it. If he was lucky—

The door slammed shut with enough force to blow strands of damp hair from Draco's face. Keys jangled. The lock snapped in place.

Draco opened his mouth, but the darkness swallowed his scream.

It was worse than being in Azkaban, when he had visited Lucius, before his mother died. So much worse. The pantry was darker. Smaller. Tighter.

His limbs were bent. Cramped. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. The air was cold, dank, stale. The shadows smelled like sweat and liquor and fear. Or maybe that was him. He was a shadow now, too. He was nowhere. He was nothing.

Cobwebs clung to his cheeks and arms. Were there spiders in his hair? On his face? He yanked at his bound wrists. The twine dug into his skin until blood coated the bindings, but still he could not break free.

Something brushed against his toe. A rat? There. Skittering across the floor. He couldn't see, but he could hear them. Lots of them.

Rats could smell blood. His wrists and ankles were wet.

They'd be on him soon. Sniffing him. Licking him. Biting him. He couldn't shoo the away. He couldn't get away. He couldn't do anything but suck in great panting lungful's of dry, dusty air and flail his bound limbs against the locked pantry door.

And scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH #13**

Draco awoke in total blackness.

He reached out for Blaise and—couldn't reach, hands bound—_pantry_—Blaise just a dream. The back of his head thumped dully against the floor. He writhed in the dark, struggling against the twine that bound his bruised ankles and raw wrists. Strong. Tight. Impossible.

No. Never. He would escape even if he had to chew off his arm. Where were the rats? Perhaps they could chew his arm off for him. He bit back a hysterical giggle. No chewing. Rats must be asleep. Focus.

Draco rolled to his side. Twisted. Grappled for his ankles. The binding was too tight to slip more than the pad of one finger beneath the cord. Too tight. Too tight. Digging into his skin. Hurt. Pull anyway. _Pull_.

Nothing.

His heartbeat quickened. He tugged on the twine. Sweat dampened his skin. The shadows shifted. He couldn't breathe. Listen. Wheezing gasps. His breathing was too shallow. Short, rapid, desperate gulps of air. Calm down. _Try_. No panting. No passing out again. Must escape. Must find Blaise…protect baby.

His ankles throbbed. His feet were numb. His wrists were numb. Could he free his hands? Keeping his elbows tight together, he folded his arms until the back of his right wrist grazed his chin. Tight. Hurt. Ignoring the biting pain and the slick, tangy blood coating the cording, he bared his teeth and sawed at the twine, tugging and pulling and yanking and chewing.

He gasped. Recoiled. Spat. What the hell was that? Cobwebs? Hair? No. Thread. A bit of the twine had unravelled. Good. Try again.

Tears streamed down his cheeks when he finally bit through one of the strands of bloody twine. His teeth tore at the rest of the cording, ripping the rope from his burning wrists. The dusty air stung the open wounds. Free. His hands were free.

He lay back, arms raised, and rotated his wrists until feeling returned to his fingertips. So dark. The walls were closer, tighter, he was sure of it. Closing in. Suffocating him. No. He had freed his wrists, he could free his ankles.

How? He scrabbled at the twine until his fingernails tore. Still tied. Still helpless. Still here.

Days, Voldemort had said. He would leave Draco locked inside for days. Draco knew he would go mad.

A faint knocking noise. Someone paying a call? If they came inside, he would scream for help. _If_ they came inside. Move closer. Listen.

He lifted his head. Tried to scoot toward the door.

_Ouch_. Something thin and sharp sliced the back of his calf. What had cut him? He flopped around, patted the floor until his fingers closed around a Galleon-sized shard of glass. Smelled like fire whiskey and blood. A piece of some broken glass, long since forgotten.. Sharp. Sharp enough to cut him—sharp enough to cut twine?

He sawed at the cording. His fingers flayed as much as the rope, but at last a strand snapped in two. He yanked the twine free, massaged his tender ankles. A thousand prickles burst along his skin as blood rushed to her numb feet.

Voices. Whose voices? Voldemort, of course, and…Blaise? Here? Could it be possible? But where was Bellatrix?

Draco leapt to his feet, fell back down, and hauled himself back up gingerly with one hand clutching the locked doorknob. It _was_ Blaise. It was. It _had _to be.

He banged his fists against the unforgiving door and screamed his lover's name.

Noises. Scuffling. Rapid footfalls.

Blaise: "DRACO! Where are you?"

Tom: "None of your business."

Blaise: "I'm making it my business."

The door handle jiggled.

Tom: "You can't have him. He's mine."

Blaise: "I'm his. Now open that door."

Tom: "Never. He disobeyed his aunt and me. He knew the punishment."

Blaise: "What? Get him out of there. Give me the key. Now!"

Scuffling. Fists connecting with flesh and bone. A thud. Cursing. Struggling. A yelp of pain. Keys jangling.

A crash.

"Draco, I'm going to get you out of there. Stay strong." More jangling. "Damn it." Hollow clicking. "Not this one either. _Damn_ it."

Then the door swung open and Draco tumbled out into the hall.

Blaise caught him before he hit the floor, stared at his fiancé in horror. "What the hell did they do to you?"

Draco could only shake his head and cling to Blaise.

"Come on," he hugged Draco tightly. "Let's get you out of here. I jinxed Bellatrix, but it will wear off soon. Who's this ugly wanker?" he asked pointing at lord Voldemort, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"I am Lord Voldemort, you little fucker." He said, furiously. Blaise drew back in apparent fear.

"Wait…what? Then why aren't you killing me?" Blaise asked, doubtfully.

"Because…well I have no magic anymore…but not for long." Voldemort said, trying to get up.

"HA! Sucks for you!" Blaise said grinning and he headed for the door, with Draco in his arms.

"You can't take him." Tom hauled himself up from the floor. "Bellatrix Lestrange is Draco's legal guardian."

"Not for long." Blaise swept Draco to the living room, near the front door and laid Draco on the sofa closest to the crackling fire

Draco smiled weakly. "I love _you_."

"I love you too." Blaise said, grinning.

"Touching," Bellatrix drawled, she had broken the jinx and she lounged against the doorway, Tom was next to her. "But he can't marry you without my permission."

"Then you shall give it." Blaise searched his pockets. He pulled out a muggle gun, set it on the cushion by Draco's feet, and then pulled out several sheets of folded parchment.

Draco stared at the parchment, the gun, and then Blaise. He was so calm, so rational.

Bellatrix stepped closer, wand drawn. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a marriage contract." Blaise rose to his feet. He held the papers out to Bellatrix, who snatched them immediately.

"Assuming I sign," Bellatrix interrupted. His face twisted in distaste. "Why would I?"

"Money," Blaise answered simply. "I have plenty. You need it and if you keep Draco here, you'll see none of it. So name your price."

"You'd pay for him?" Voldemort sneered, but his eyes lit with pleasure. "Like a whore?"

Although his jaw tensed, Blaise lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I'd give Draco my life. What's money, if you love someone? Sign." He pointed at Bellatrix.

"Hmmm." Bellatrix cast Draco an appraising look. "If I keep him, I can use him as a sex slave _and_ a whore. Perhaps I can rent him out and make more money than whatever you're offering."

"Touch me and die." Draco picked up the hand gun Blaise had placed at his feet and aimed it at his aunt. He would never kill another human being…but Bellatrix hardly counted.

Eyebrows raised, Bellatrix glanced from Draco to Blaise, then back to Draco. "Stupid boy! It's a muggle weapon and I have a wand, you cannot hurt me. Put the gun down."

Draco moved the gun to point at Tom's chest.

"Bellatrix can block a bullet, even if I can't.," he said, but he backed up a step. Bellatrix warned, "I won't sign if my Lord is dead. I won't sign either copy until it says exactly how much money I have coming. Ten thousand Galleons?"

"Done." Blaise gestured toward the papers.

"She meant twenty," Tom said quickly.

Blaise inclined his head. "Get your ink and I'll sign."

Bellatrix waved her wand and a black quill and ink appeared, she dipped her pen, scratched a few lines on both sheets. "There. It says you owe me twenty thousand Galleons , payable at the time of betrothal. Non-refundable."

Draco's stomach dropped and the pistol wavered in his sweat-damp palms. Twenty thousand Galleons? Did _anyone_ have that kind of money?

"So be it." Blaise's tone was bored. "Did you sign?"

Bellatrix did so with a flourish, re-inked her pen, and held it out for Blaise.

When both documents had been signed, Blaise gave one back to Bellatrix and returned the other to his pocket. He turned toward Draco and held out his hand.

"Come, my love. Let's go home."

"Wrong." Bellatrix shook his head. "He's not going anywhere."

Blaise's hands fisted. "You just signed—"

"A marriage contract. He's still mine until the wedding."

"Bullshit." Blaise scooped Draco into his arms and headed for the door. Draco laced his arms around Blaise's neck, careful not to let the pistol fall from his trembling fingers, it was still aimed at Voldemort. He stared over Blaise's shoulder at his aunt's twisted expression and Voldemort furious countenance. Terror strangled his heart.

Voldemort slid a poker from the stand next to the fireplace. "I'll get that money anyway."

"No!" Draco cried. Blaise ignored both of the dark warlocks and hurried through the doorway. Draco beat against his shoulders. "Blaise! He has a poker!"

Blaise strode faster.

Draco held tight with one hand and used the other to aim the pistol at Tom. Voldemort leaped toward them, slashing down toward Blaise's head. Draco squeezed the trigger.

The bullet burst into Voldemort's chest, sending a tide of crimson pulsing across his robes.

He dropped to his knees. The poker slipped from his fingers. He fell forward and didn't move.

Blaise spun around, his heart thudding against Draco's. He tightened his hold around Blaise, buried his face in Blaise's neck.

The gun fell from Draco's fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Draco mumbled into Blaise's collar. Blaise held Draco tighter, kissed the top of his head.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to kill him," Draco whispered. "But I'm not sorry he's dead."

"I know." Blaise gathered his lover in his arms, hugged him, stroked his hair. "It was an accident. You're safe now. I've got you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

But they had forgotten about Bellatrix. She stepped out from behind them and screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Hold tight Draco." Blaise said, as he prepared to disapperate.

"_AVADA KEDARVRA_!" Bellatrix screeched as they began to disappear and pointed her wand at the two boys. Draco felt like the whole world was crushing in on him as the room dissolved around him and he was spinning through the air, clutching Blaise. _They were safe!_

A square of grass loomed up in front of him and they slammed into the ground. Draco hit his head and he blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH #14**

_White light…bright, cold…pain…pain…PAIN! Blaise? BLAISE? Blaise, where are you? BLAISE!_

"BLAISE!"

"Draco…Draco, wake up. Draco!" Draco jolted awake and stared up at Luna's tear stained face, she looked tired and distraught.

"Blaise?" he asked, weakly.

"No, Draco, it's me, Luna." Luna said, not understanding him.

"No. No. Where is Blaise." Draco asked, trying not to shout. Luna dropped her gaze and a tear beaded in the corner of her eye.

"Draco…I…I am so sorry." Luna took his hand and kissed it sadly.

"Luna…Luna, what are you talking about?" Draco asked, a cold dread spreading over his limbs and through his mind.

"We thought it would be ok." Luna said, crying now, not meeting Draco's eyes, "Dumbledore took us to the edge of the school's protective shield, Blaise disapperated, picturing you, he thought that would help him find you. We waited and we got worried, when you didn't come back, but then you did come back…but…Draco…Draco…Blaise didn't…Draco…Blaise is dead."

The world stopped. Time stopped. Draco couldn't hear anything. He couldn't smell. He could breath. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. There was nothing. Nothing. _Nothing. NOTHING!_

"Luna. WHERE IS HE?!" Draco screamed suddenly, shoving Luna in the chest and sitting up. She screamed in shock, but then pointed at a stretcher beside Draco on the grass.

They were in the grounds of Hogwarts, just inside the gates. It was clearly evening, because it was dark and cold, and lights from the castle spilled down onto the grass, dappling the dew drenched ground with gold and white and darkness.

But Draco saw none of this. He had scrambled to his hand and knees and ignoring the pounding in his head, he wrapped the sheet that had been covering him, around his naked body. He then crawled over to the body, covered with a sheet and lying on the stretcher. Luna tried to stop him but he hissed at her, flailing out with his arms to fend her off. He reached the side of the carrier and pulled back the shroud.

Blaise laid there, eyes, squeezed shut in pain, cold and frozen. Preserved in death, his once warm, soft lips now pale and stiff. He was so beautiful, but _dead_ and Draco felt a deathly frost spread through his head, freezing all happiness, all hope, and all warmth. Tears dripped silently down Draco's icy cheeks and fell sadly onto Blaise's face. Draco placed his own lips on the Blaise's and tried to feel like it was really Blaise and not just a shell, a vase of the former man.

"Blaise." He whispered, "Blaise, please don't leave me. please." Blaise did not answer, but Luna came over and out her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Draco, let him go."

"Luna! He is gone! He is dead! He was mine and now all I can do, is go back to Bellatrix's. Not to mention she'll KILL my baby! Luna, he can't be gone, he just can't!" Draco knew he was shouting, but he didn't care, he felt hopeless and scared. He held his belly protectively, stroking the small bump that had already appeared. "I am carrying his child, Luna. I need him. I LOVE HIM."

"Draco, I know! I know! Please, just come away, come inside and get warm! Hermione and Dumbledore and trying to stop the entire school from coming out here and Madame Pomfrey is on her way."

"He can't be dead! We made it out in time! I swear we did! I don't want to go back to Bellatrix's!"

"I am sure my dad will take you in, or Hermione's parents, but I swear, I will not let her get you, ever again." Luna looked into Draco's eyes earnestly as she spoke.

"No." said a cool voice, from behind them and Professor Snape slid out of the shadows. "No, I will take you in, Draco." Luna and Draco stared disbelievingly at the dark haired teacher and Severus stared back calmly, no spite or sneer in his black eyes.

"What?" Draco asked. "Professor-why?"

"I will explain later, Mr Malfoy, for now, do as Ms Lovegood says: come inside to the hospital wing." Professor Snape did not give Draco a chance to protest, he stepped over and lifted Draco bodily into his arms before striding off toward the castle. Draco blushed and tried to pull the thin sheet around his body more tightly, but Severus was not looking at him, he was focusing on navigating the castles outer wall to get to the small opening in the rough stone. The opening that led directly to the hospital and safety.

Draco did not want to leave Blaise, but when he looked back he saw Luna covering his face and levitation the stretcher, before following Snape quickly, the stretcher in tow.

THE END –

Sort of…


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

After the funeral, Draco went into a kind of living coma. He did not eat. He did not sleep. He did not talk. Even though he was excused from class and a house elf brought him all his meals (none of which he touched), Draco could not escape the prying questions and strange looks of his fellow students and teachers.

Draco lost weight, he lost hope and he lost life. He was forced to take various food substitutes and supplements to maintain his child, but they all tasted foul. He spent most of his time in his dying greenhouse. He only cared for the roses now, but despite his efforts they were no longer thriving. The majority were brown and dead. Drooping and brittle, just like his soul. Only a few of his bushes were still blood-red and beautiful.

Six weeks after Blaise's death, Draco was walking slowly toward the green house, staring Blaise's tiny golden phoenix egg. According to Hermione, it should hatch sometime in the next two days and Draco knew it was his to care for now and he would, because it was Blaise's. It was raining softly, mixing his silent tears with fresh water from the clouds.

Perhaps because it was sprinkling, perhaps only by chance, he kept his head down. Suddenly, not twenty feet from the door of the greenhouse, lying across the dirt path, he found the first rose.

It startled him, really, to see the striking red flower on the brown soil, but he reached for it, intrigued, shaking it lightly to release the droplets of water from the bright, healthy petals. Before he considered his reasons for finding it there, he came upon another, exactly like the first, and then another, and another.

His heart began to pound. The closer he moved to the house, the more anxious he became, and the more beautiful, long-stemmed crimson roses he grasped tightly in his hand.

They were from Blaise, he knew…he hoped, but he didn't know how and by the time he reached the back door of the house, he could hardly breathe from the desire to see his dead lover, from uncertainty at doing so after weeks of separation, and mourning.

Rose petals.

A trail now of rose petals. Slowly he began to follow it, led by his legs and heart instead of his mind, he finally found himself standing in front of the greenhouse door, where the trail of rose petals seemed to end.

He grasped the handle and pushed it open.

The trail of petals lay in a straight line to the bench. Draco stared at it for a long moment, stalling. Then, with resolution and a quick glance down his body to be certain his baby bump was safe he stepped inside the greenhouse and closed the door.

The first thing he saw was his dead fiancé, sitting on the windowsill to her left, he was pale and translucent and he wasn't sitting, so much a floating in a sitting position.

Draco gasped in amazement and drew the courage to look at his face. Draco was masking his shocked expression, attempting to keep his hands from shaking as he clutched the roses he held with both of them.

Blaise stared at him, and although Draco couldn't tell at all what he was thinking, Blaise exuded a nervousness he'd never seen in him before. Their eyes melded for several seconds, then Draco moved her gaze up and down the length of him, taking in his appearance, his strong, powerful physique, noticing how he, even as a ghost looked so marvellously handsome in his school shirt and jeans.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, plaintively walking towards him. "How are you here? Why are you a ghost? Don't you only become a ghost if you are afraid of death? You didn't seem afraid."

"I know." Blaise's voice was like a breeze or the whisper of a small creature moving through grass. "But, Draco, I Saw my own death. I knew I was going to die and I knew when. That's why my dreams were so violent, because I was so scared. Not scared to die. Scared to lose you. To leave you."

Draco's face went slack as he stilled completely. He never expected that. As Blaise's voice trailed off, and the greenhouse became deathly silent as the rain lightened to a tiny sprinkle against the windows.

Draco, heart racing and close to tears, refused to move, refused to alter his features the slightest bit for fear of breaking down. Blaise was waiting for him to say something, and he would, but he couldn't. Blaise _rose _to a standing position and drifted hesitantly toward him and stopped, looking increasingly unsettled as the silence surrounding them began to boom, thick and intense.

Draco suddenly blurted, "I'll slap you if any of these roses came from my greenhouse."

Blaise blinked, then paled. "What?"

"Oh, Blaise…I…I am so sorry, I just…I am finding this hard to process," Draco said weakly.

Blaise smiled and moved towards Draco. "So, what does this make us?" he asked. Suddenly he was worried and sad. "We cannot touch, or make love and I can't protect you. If you want me to go I will and I will never worry you again. And…you're carrying our child…" Blaise said reverently, desperately attempting to control his urges to hug, Draco, because he knew he could not.

With a defiant lift of his chin, Draco reached down and touched his slightly protruding abdomen. "I am carrying our _son_, and I know he's a boy because he's _huge_ and he's giving me indigestion even now."

Blaise chuckled and Draco felt the incredible urge to laugh and cry at the same time, but never got the chance to do either because in that instant, as if on cue, the sun broke through the clouds to shine through the window with brilliance, illuminating Blaise's ghostly form like a vision. He glowed with an inner radiance that took Draco's breath away.

That's when he knew.

He knew why he'd lived through a miserable childhood, why he'd lived through the rape and the molestation, why he'd been able to survive the death of the man he loved most in the world. And he knew finally, with absolute conviction that he could live with a ghost and marry a ghost and have a child with a ghost, just so long as that ghost was Blaise.

Draco closed his eyes slowly, serenely, bringing his palm to his mouth as tears began to form on his lashes and roll down his cheeks.

"Draco?"

As quickly as Blaise reached out with his hand, Draco opened sparkling, grey eyes to Blaise's.

"I will stay with you and you with me for the rest of my life, until I die and join you." These words were spoken firmly and resolutely.

"Draco, I love you…hey, I can see the baby," Blaise purred softly.

"You don't see the baby, you see my belly."

"You're so big already. God, you smell good. You smell like flower and rain." Blaise said huskily, longing to touch Draco's beautiful, small body. "I missed you so much, Draco. I talk to Dumbledore and Severus…he's your new guardian right? Anyway they said we can have the old DADA office upstairs to live in together, because you are pregnant. You have another three days off school, and then you have to go back to class, until you have our child," Blaise whispered in Blaise ear. "Did Severus tell you why he wanted to be your guardian?"

"Yes, he's your dad, isn't he?" Draco said, looking up at Blaise.

"Yes, it was the only purposeful pregnancy my mum ever had. Severus loved her and she loved him, but no one could know because…well because Severus is a professor and my mother was…a _well-known_ whore. It would have ruined both their lives."

"Well I will not tell anyone, Blaise, because Severus put his trust in me and I love you. But you should know…you do not look anything like Sev. I'm glad…no offense, but I couldn't marry someone who looked like a professor." Blaise grinned.

"I love _you_." He said, sincerely.

"I knew you were not all gone. I've always known. You are my dream, Blaise, and my love. Never doubt that you alone are the centre of my life." Draco said, holding his stomach and blowing a kiss to Blaise, "This is definitely something new. But we can make this work…together."

Draco felt a small movement in his left hand and looked down. A tiny crack had appeared along the phoenix egg. He showed it to Blaise and they both went over to the bench and put the egg in one of the abandoned pots.

More cracks appeared and slowly a tiny, golden beak pecked its way through the tough membrane.

"Blaise, look! Isn't it cute!" Draco squealed as a small red and gold bird emerged from the remains of the golden shell.

"Let's call it…Snuggles." Draco suggested. Blaise winced at the fruity, girly name, and then he just smiled and nodded.

"Come on lets go back up to the castle. I'm hungry all of a sudden." Draco suggested and moved towards the door, Draco thought for a moment and then turned and grinned, "Hey Blaise, do me a favour, huh?"

"Sure, what, my dragon?" Blaise asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Make sure you walk through Harry and Ron a few times."

Blaise's laughter rang throughout the greenhouse; warming Draco and making him feel like everything was going to be ok.

And this time it was.

It was weird.

But it was ok.

THE END

FOR REAL THIS TIME


End file.
